Reshaping Glass
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: Hey guys this is an updated version of my Reshaping Glass story. I thought I would fix it up a bit and re-post it. This story will focus on Harry/Fleur. It will also contain an evil Dumbledore, Ginny bashing, a Grey Harry, a good Voldemort and a good Draco. There will be Mpreg. This story does start at the beginning of Harry's fourth year so sit tight and enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1 Budding Friendship or Love?

**Reshaping Glass**

 **Pairings:**

 **Harry/ Fleur (main)**

 **Hermione/ ?**

 **A note before we get started is that Harry and his friends are again a year older than in the original story, it just makes more sense. Just letting you guys this Chapter is an updated one with better grammar. Hopefully it is easier for you guys to read.**

 **The others are to be decided so if you have any ideas please let me know. This is my first crack at a non-gay story so let me know how I am doing. I am intending to create a Harry/ Fred story at some point I'm just letting you all know now.**

The words that are misspelled are done on purpose in order to portray the accents of the French and Bulgarians. I have updated this story and fixed the mistakes.

This story will contain Ginny bashing and a lot of it and Dumbledore bashing as well. Death will happen as planned but it may not be who you all think it will be. I am full of surprises as you all well know!

 **Chapter 1: My guardian Angel**

It was the summer before fourth year at Hogwarts and you can find Harry at the Dursley's alone in his room. _'When am I going to get out of the hell hole? Dumbledore won't listen to a word I tell him. He always just keeps saying you are safest there I know what is best for you. Screw you Dumbledore you don't know anything!'_ "Harry Potter get down here now!" Harry groans inwardly and thinks _. *What in the bloody world does he want now? I can't get a moment of peace in this place.*_ He then sighs to himself. "I'm coming Uncle." Harry gets off his bed and heads downstairs wondering again what they could possibly want with him. Harry walks into the family room. "I'm here what do you need uncle?"

His uncle sneers at him. "Don't you dare give me attitude boy."

Harry rolls his eyes without his uncle seeing this. "Sorry uncle it won't happen again." Petunia just looks at him with regret filled in her eyes. She was sorry that she allowed this to happen to her nephew. This was the only thing that Vernon could do, she would not let anyone physically harm him. Her reasoning to her husband was that "his" kind would come check up on him and they didn't want anyone to ask questions including the neighbors. Petunia recalls this conversation with her husband about Harry's treatment. However, this was not the only reason, she really did care for the boy and someone had to watch over him since she knew Dumbledore didn't give a crap about him really.

 _Flashback_

 _Petunia walks into her bedroom to talk to her husband. "Vernon dear we need to discuss how we are going to treat my sister's child."_

 _Vernon looks up at his wife. "Well I'm certainly not going to treat him like he's one of the family."_

 _Petunia nods her head. "That is fine with me dear, but we have to make sure that a hand is never laid upon him."_

 _Vernon looks shocked. "But dear..."_

 _Petunia cuts him off and raises her hands. "I'm not defending the little runt." She pretends to sneer. "But do you really want people of his kind to come and check on him and find that he has unexplainable marks all over him?"_

 _Vernon is forced to concede because he doesn't want any those freaks to step one foot into his house. "Okay dear I will agree to these terms, but we are not going to tell him anything about where he comes from deal?"_

 _Petunia nods. "Of course dear." She silently thinks to herself: *To bad I don't actually intend to keep that promise, Harry deserves to know the truth.*_

 _End of flashback_

Petunia realized very early on that he was not someone to be trusted. She also knew that her sister did not want Harry raised by her because of her husband but Dumbledore went against their wishes and did it anyway. Petunia was furious when they had found Harry outside that fateful morning and she had no idea why he was left there. She has been furious with Dumbledore ever since then and couldn't wait to get her hands on him. She was listening Harry and Vernon's conversation and after it was over she pulled Harry aside. "There are a couple of letters in your room for you when you have finished your chores." Harry smiles at her. "Thanks Aunt Petunia." She just smiled at him.

Harry had decided fairly quickly that Aunt Petunia really wasn't that bad it was Dudley and Vernon that he had to worry about, and Harry was relieved for that fact. It was bad enough with Uncle Vernon and Dudley and there, constant verbal abuse that they threw on him on a daily basis.

He didn't need Aunt Petunia to be that way too. Harry went outside to work in the garden like Uncle Vernon told him to. He was never asked if he wanted to do something or not, he was never given a choice. Harry knew that if he questioned any of Uncle Vernon's orders that he would be punished severely. Aunt Petunia had to step in a couple of times to prevent Vernon from physically striking Harry.

Aunt Petunia also, had to convince Uncle Vernon to let Harry have Dudley's second bedroom, prior to this happening Harry's home had been the cupboard underneath the stairs. Uncle Vernon had relented and gave into his wife's request and her reasoning again was that if Harry's kind came by to check on him they would want to see that he was being treated fairly.

Hours went by before Harry was finally finished with all the chores that Uncle Vernon had given him that morning and that included cooking dinner which he didn't receive any of course. So, Harry was sent straight to his room after making it and his uncle's reasoning for mouthing off to him that morning. Harry just nodded his head and again did what his uncle told him to do.

Once he got upstairs he noticed a couple of letters in his room and he grabbed them and sat on his bed to read them.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Hey mate I haven't heard from you in a while and I was wondering if everything was okay. Summer so far has been nuts, mom is all in a tizzy because Bill and Charlie are coming for a couple of weeks to visit and everything must be perfect. It is so annoying the only thing more annoying is Ginny's constant obsession with you. She won't stop talking about how she is going to be the future Mrs. Potter. Someone please shoot me already.**

 **The main reason for writing to you is to invite you to the quidditch world cup with us and of course for you to stay with us for the last three weeks of summer vacation. I have also enclosed a ticket for you. I think Charlie is going to pick you up in a couple of days. I can't wait to see you. So please send your response back to me so I can let Charlie know if he is going to pick up or not.**

 **From,**

 **Ron**

Harry couldn't stop laughing after he read the part about Mrs. Weasley but then he became sour when he read the part about Ginny. So, before he forgot he decided to write a response down for Ron. But, before he could write a response there was knocking on his door. Harry got up and answered it immediately fearing that it was his uncle.

Harry opened the door. "Oh, hello Aunt Petunia how can I help you?" He said this in complete sincerity.

Petunia just smiles. "I wanted bring you something to eat since Vernon sent you up here without any food." She hands Harry the plate that she was carrying.

Harry takes the plate from here. "Thank you Aunt Petunia, I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome Harry." Petunia turns to leave but Harry calls her name.

"Aunt Petunia please wait I wanted to ask you something."

Petunia turns herself around and looks at her nephew. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Well my friend Ron invited me to stay with him for the remainder of the summer and I was kind of hoping that I would be allowed to go."

Petunia thinks about for a minute but then smiles and nods. "Of course you can. You deserve to have some fun during the summer. I will inform your uncle and make sure you inform your friend."

Harry smiles big. "Thank you so much Aunt Petunia." He catches her briefly off guard by hugging her but she hugs him back then she leaves to go downstairs.

Again, Harry sits down to write a response to Ron.

 **Dear Ron,**

 **Thank you for writing and yes, I'm okay and I'm sorry for not writing any sooner my uncle has given me so many chores I have barely had any time to breath let alone write letters to my friends. The part about your mom is hilarious I can only imagine what its like to live there every time she gets like that.**

 **I decided I would write back to you immediately, so I didn't forget cuz you know me I tend to do that when I get distracted. (LOL) Anyway, I asked my aunt and she said that I could stay with you guys for the remaining three weeks of summer vacation. I can't wait to see you all again.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry**

As soon as he had put the letter into an envelope he moved on to the next letter which assumed was from Hermione.

 **Hiya Harry,**

 **I hope you are doing well this summer. I for one am so tired with all this homework we must do. I hope that you have completed yours, I know that Ron didn't so I'm not even going to bother asking him if he completed his. I know he just going to try and ask me to do it for him or at the very least ask me to help him with it. Which I swear this time I am going to tell him no and I'm not going to change my mind.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say beware of Ginny she is becoming a little more obsessed than normal about you and everyone is worried. Dumbledore is also starting to worry me, but I don't want to say anything over a letter, so I will talk to you in a couple of days. See you soon.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Hermione**

 **P.S.** I sent a treat for Hedwig I hope you don't mind.

Harry smiled his friends always knew how to cheer him up. He also laughed about the part about Hermione refusing to help Ron with his homework, luckily for Harry he had already completed all his homework for once. He turned his head and noticed that there was also a letter from Sirius, but he decided to read it another day as he was too tired to read it tonight. So, before he goes to sleep he sends Hedwig with his letter for Ron.

"Hey girl I need you to get this to Ron as soon as possible." Hedwig hoots at him and takes the letter into her mouth and flies out the window.

The next day the Weasley's are all going on with their business when a familiar white snowy owl flies into the kitchen right in front of Mrs. Weasley.

Molly notices the owl and calls for her youngest son. "Ron I believe that you have a letter here. There is a white snowy owl waiting patiently."

Ron runs down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. "Awesome!" He walks over to Hedwig and gently takes the letter from her beak and Molly gives her an owl treat.

Ron reads the letter and looks up with a big smile on his face. "Harry said his aunt has given him permission to stay with us for the rest of summer vacation."

Molly is delighted to hear this. "That's wonderful my dear. We will just have to make space for him in your room again. Who is going to retrieve him?"

Ron smiles at his mother. "Charlie is going to get him on his way to coming here."

Molly just nods at her son's response. "Oh well that is good. Is Harry going to know who Charlie is?"

Ron laughs. "I'm pretty the flaming red hair and freckles is dead giveaway."

Molly just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Oh you." She whips the towel that she is holding in his direction. "Out with you." She is laughing a little as she says this.

A few days later Harry is outside working in the garden when his aunt comes outside to talk to him.

Petunia walks up to Harry and he looks up at her. "Hello Aunt Petunia is there something you needed?"

She just nods at him. "Yes, Harry I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

Harry nodded and asked her. "Where are Dudley and Uncle Vernon?"

"Vernon took Dudley out for some ice cream and I do believe someone should be picking you up soon. But Harry, I wanted to warn you about Dumbledore."

Harry looks at her strangely. "What do you mean you wanted to warn me about Dumbledore? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

Aunt Petunia just looks at him with sad eyes. "Unfortunately, he has I wanted to make sure that you were prepared for this year. Before your mom passed away she sent me a letter expressing her concern about him. She didn't go into a lot of detail but did express that something felt very wrong and was questioning which side she should really be on."

Harry was stunned. "My own mother was questioning what side she should be on? But that doesn't make any sense, Voldemort was the one to kill her and my dad."

Aunt Petunia just looks at him. "Was he though? I don't believe that you have all of the facts right. I want you to be safe Harry and use your head first before jumping into any reckless situations and don't let him control you, he doesn't really care about your wellbeing and I don't want to see you get hurt. You weren't supposed to be sent here there were many different options for you. Also, please remember that you can contact me if you need help."

Harry nods in agreement. "I promise I will think before I act and thank you for being here for me and why didn't you send me to one of those other options?"

Petunia thinks for a moment before answering his question. "Well your godfather was sent to prison and the Longbottom's are no longer able to raise you and Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to be raised by Mr. Lupin or the Delecour's."

Harry looks at her questioningly. "Who are they?"

"I believe you will be meeting them soon. Have an enjoyable time and be safe." She hugs him and walks back into the house.

A couple hours later Harry is back outside but this time he is out front waiting for Ron's brother Charlie to pick him. He notices someone walking towards and he doesn't know who it is and is about to grab his wand until he notices the flaming red hair.

Charlie walks up to him. "Hi Harry I'm Charlie, I'm here to bring you to our house."

Harry nodded. "Hello Charlie is nice to finally meet you and thank you for picking me up."

Charlie nods "No problem, are you ready to go or do you need to grab a few more things?"

Harry shakes his head. "Nope I'm all set I can't wait so see your family."

Charlie smiles at him. "Well then let's get going. Harry, I need you to grab my arm we are going to apparate there."

Harry looks confused but nods in agreement and as soon as he grabs Charlie's arm they are pulled and are spinning until they are in front of the Burrow. Harry has a very strong urge to puck and so he does.

Charlie looks at him and chuckles. "Yeah that is completely common for the first time. It takes some getting used to."

Harry shakes his head. "I never want to do that again." Charlie chuckles again and the two of them walk into the house.

Charlie shouts into the house. "Mom I'm home." The next thing they know is Mrs. Weasley is flying towards her second oldest son and pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh, Charlie I have missed you so much since you decided to move to Romania."

"Mom I have missed you guys too but you know it's my calling to work with dragons, but I will always come and see you guys."

Wiping her tears away. "I know it is dear, but did you have to move so far way?"

Charlie looks at his mother and smiles. "No, I guess not. Maybe I will see if I can get transferred to a closer reserve."

This makes Molly very happy then she sees Harry is standing next to Charlie. "Oh, Harry dear I almost didn't see you standing there." She pulls him into a tight hug as well.

Harry hugs her back and smiles. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

Molly pulls away and gives him a stern look. "Honestly how many times do I have tell you to call me Molly or mum."

Harry chuckles a little. "This will be the last time I promise Molly."

Charlie starts laughing at Harry as he says this. "You know she is going to hold you to that."

Harry turns his head to look at Charlie and smiles. "Yeah I figured as much."

Gives him another stern looking expression Molly points a finger at Harry. "It had better be and you're still far too skinny for my liking. Let's see if we can't fatten you up a little bit before you go back to school."

Harry smiles big in return. "Thank you Molly."

Molly smiles at him. "No thanks is needed Harry dear I think of you as one of my son's also."

Harry really does think of Molly as mother since never got the chance to know his. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Molly responds. "They should be outside dear."

Harry nods. "Thank you again Molly." Then he walks outside in search of his two best friends. He smiles when he sees them bickering like an old married couple. "Do you two ever stop fighting?"

Ron and Hermione immediately stop what they are doing, and Hermione flings her arms around Harry and squeezes.

Harry pats her back. "It's great to see you too Mione but I would like to breath if you don't mind."

Hermione blushes and let's go. "Oh sorry Harry."

Ron chuckles and hugs Harry as well but not as hard as Mione. "How are you mate?"

Harry smiles at Ron. "I'm okay at least I'm here for the rest of summer. Aunt Petunia had to keep Uncle Vernon from hitting me on several occasions."

Hermione gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Harry that is awful, there is no way that you can continue to go back there or something bad is going to happen to you."

Harry sits down on the grass and nods his head. "Yeah I know it is, but Dumbledore won't do anything about."

Fred and George come outside. Fred speaks. "We thought we heard voice how you are Harry?"

Harry smiles at the twins. "I'm good glad to be here."

George speaks next. "We are too Harry. Now what was this about Dumbledore?"

Charlie comes to the backdoor and leans against. "Yes, I would like to know that as well."

Harry looks around and rolls his eyes. "Oh boy well I guess its better that you all are here, so I don't have to repeat myself."

Bill walks towards Charlie giving him a big hug before turning his attentions to the rest of the group. "Hello children what did miss."

Charlie looks at him. "Not much yet anyways. Harry was going to tell us something about Dumbledore."

Harry looks at Bill. "Hey Bill think you could do me a favor and put up a strong silencing charm this is going to be a bit of a shock and I don't want prying ears to hear this."

Bill nods. "Of course." He mutters some complicated sounding spells. "Okay we are good to go."

Harry smiles and takes a deep breath. "Okay so during my time at the Dursleys this summer Aunt Petunia told me some very interesting things about my mom and Dumbledore. The first thing she said was the that a little bit before my mom was killed she sent Aunt Petunia a letter and inside the letter were some of my mom's concerns about Dumbledore."

Hermione looks at Harry. "What were some of her concerns?"

Harry shakes his head. "She didn't go into detail, but she said not to trust him. Then she told me the most shocking part of the letter my mum wrote to her. Mum said she was questioning whether or not she was fighting for the right side of the war."

The Weasley kids that were standing there including Hermione all gasped. Charlie looks at him. "Are you serious Harry?"

Harry nods. "Yeah I am and when I asked Aunt Petunia about that and told her the Voldemort was the one who killed them she just looked at me and asked did he really?"

Fred speaks up. "Well if Dumbledore is really up to no good then we all have to stick together and investigate this."

George nods. "I agree brother and Harry I think you should ask Sirius and Remus about this."

Ron puts a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "We are with you mate and we will keep a close eye or closes eyes on him. What do you think about this?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure to be honest but Aunt Petunia also told me that I was never supposed to go to them. It was stated in both of parents wills and Dumbledore disobeyed their most important request."

Bill just shakes his head. "You know Harry I don't think that your parents will have ever been read either. I can ask the goblins to look into on your behalf."

Harry smiles. "Thanks Bill but will they really do that?"

Bill stands there a little stunned. "Of course they will, you're one of their wealthiest customers."

"I am?" Harry asked a little shocked.

Bill just looks at him astonished. "Yeah you are, you're one of the wealthiest people in the world not just in London."

Fred and George just look at each other and both mentally agree on something then Fred speaks. "Yep I buy your aunt's story Harry. Dumbledore is definitely not too be trusted and Sirius and Remus are going to be furious when they hear all of this."

The gang continues to talk until they hear Molly announce that it was dinner time. Bill dropped the charms and they all walked over to the table to eat dinner.

Later that night when everyone was getting ready for bed Harry and Ron.

Ron looks at Harry. "What are you going to do about Dumbledore?"

Harry looks at Ron. "To be honest I really don't know Ron. I'm kind surprised by this and sort of not surprised at the same time."

"What do you mean by that?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Well I kind of figured that my parents didn't want me to go live with my aunt and uncle and after Dumbledore constantly refused my request to be moved somewhere I knew that something was up. But, I didn't know that it could potentially go even deeper than that."

"Yeah I know and to be honest that's a really scary thought. But, like I said earlier we are behind you and I can almost assure you that most of our friends will be too."

Harry smiles. "Thanks Ron that means a lot."

Ron smiles back at him. "Any time mate we are like brothers and Hermione is like a sister to us."

Two days later at the Burrow and it is the morning of the Quidditch World Cup and the house is in a bustle.

Molly was bustling around frantically in the kitchen trying to get everything for her family for the Quidditch World Cup. "Boys let's get moving or you are going to be seriously late." One by one each of her children including Harry and Hermione come downstairs fully dressed. "Now I want each of you to grab some breakfast and be on your way."

They all say in unison. "Yes Mum and yes Molly." They all grab a quick breakfast and go outside to meet Arthur who is waiting for them."

Arthur looks at the gang walking outside. "Well its about bloody time you all got your butts outside."

They all mumble. "Sorry."

Arthur just shakes his head. "Well we better get going." The gang nods and they all start walking to their unknown destination.

Harry whispers to Ron. "Uh where are we going?"

Ron shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno." Then he shouts up to his dad. "Dad, where are we going?"

Arthur looks over his shoulder slightly. "You will all find out in a minute."

A minute later they are greeted by a friendly man. "Arthur you finally made it. I was beginning to worry."

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm sorry about that Amos we had a lot of people to get ready and some of us decided to get up late." He turns his head and looks at Ron.

Amos just smiles. "It's alright really I'm just glad that you guys were able to make it."

Charlie looks at his father then at the other man and something clicks in his head. "You're Amos Diggory, aren't you?"

Amos nods his head. "Yes I am, and this is my son Cedric I'm sure some of you know him." He pulls Cedric over to the kids.

Fred and George immediately greet Cedric then Cedric walks over to Harry. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiles. "Hey Cedric how was your summer?"

Cedric smiles back at him. "It was pretty good how about yours?"

"Oh, it's better now that I'm staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer."

Cedric looks at him quizzically. "Well that is good to hear." Everyone continues to walk a little further until they make up to the top of a hill where a boot was sitting.

Ron looks at the boot then looks at his dad. "Why are we standing around the mangy old boot for?"

"It's a portkey Ron. Now everyone grabs onto the boot." Everyone immediately grabs onto the boot and it activates. Next thing they know Arthur is shouting at them. "Let go!" Hermione shouts. "WHAT!"

Arthur says again. "Let go of the boot."

So, against their better judgement the kids let go. Most of the kids get slammed into the ground then they see Arthur, Amos, Cedric, Bill, and Charlie strolling down out the sky.

Fred looks at them. "How the bloody hell did you guys learn how to do that?"

Charlie smirks at his brother. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

George looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Yes, that was the point of Fred asking in the first place."

Cedric comes over to Harry and offers him a hand.

Harry takes it and says. "Thanks Cedric."

Cedric smiles. "No problem Harry."

After everyone got themselves picked up off the ground the gang walks toward the entrance of the camp grounds to the Quidditch World Cup.

The person at the front asked, "What is the name for your reservation?"

Arthur answers . "Weasley."

The man looks at the list and says. "Ah here you are you're in lot 234, enjoy your stay."

Arthur smiles. "Thank you."

Amos and Cedric move forward, and the man again asks for the reservation name.

Amos speaks up. "It would be under Diggory, sir"

The man finds the name. "Very good and you are in lot 200."

Amos says. "Thank you sir." Then he turns to Arthur. "Well sir I guess we will be seeing you at the game."

Arthur shakes his hand. "Yes we will." Amos and Cedric went their separate ways. Arthur turns to his group. "Okay guys lets start walking to our tent" the nods their heads and they finally arrive at lot 234.

Harry just stopped in front of the tent and looked at in confusion. "This is where we are staying how is everyone going to fit inside?"

Bill walks next to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "It's called magic Harry have you ever heard of it." He then laughs at Harry's expression.

Harry fake laughs at Bill. "Haha Bill very funny." So, Harry decides to check it out and it stunned at soon as he enters the tent. "Wow, I love magic!"

Inside the tent there were 7 bedrooms and a kitchen and one living area for everyone. Arthur looks at the girls. "Hermione and Ginny you two need to pick a room and stick to your choice."

Ginny replied. "Okay dad." Ginny and Hermione pick one the rooms.

After everyone picks a room most of the gang sits down Ginny comes over to Harry and sits down next to him. "Hey Harry."

Harry looks at her nervously. "Hey Ginny."

Ginny tries to snuggle up to him and Harry looks at the Weasleys desperately for help.

Bill speaks up. "Hey Gin why don't you come with me and we can look at some of the things that the traders are selling?"

Ginny smiles. "Okay Bill sounds good." She gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Harry, I will see you later." Ginny leaves with Bill. Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

Ron looks at Harry. "Man that could have gotten really uncomfortable really fast."

Harry nods. "Yeah I know, thank goodness for Bill stepping in."

Charlie shakes his head. "I don't understand what is going on with her. Does she normally act like that around Harry?"

George shakes his head. "No, not normally this bad she has always had a celebrity crush on Harry but this summer she just went nuts with it."

Arthur finally speaks up. "Molly and I have tried to talk to her about it, but she claims that she is fine and nothing strange is going on."

Harry nods. "Well as long as you guys keep helping I think we should be fine. Hey guys I think I'm going to go take a walk for a little bit before the game."

Hermione looks at him. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Ron speaks up. "We should let him go Mione he needs some time alone." He turns around and looks at Harry. "Hey stay safe and we will see you soon."

Harry nods and mouths thank you before walking out of the tent to explore.

Harry was mesmerized by all of the colors and cultures that were represented at the separate tents. Harry got distracted by one of the tents and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and plowed into someone and they both fell.

He was so embarrassed and immediately got up and began to apologize and help the girl up. "I am so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The girl turns around and for a split-second Harry's breath stops but he is able to regain his composure as soon as the girl speaks.

"It'z okay. I wasn't paying attention either." She takes a quick minute to look at the boy she ran into and was impressed at what she was seeing. This boy had jet black hair with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, he was a little on the short side and was wearing these terrible glasses.

Harry held his hand out for her. "My name is Harry what is yours?"

Fleur smiles. "My name iz Fleur Delacour."

Harry smiles back at her. "It is very nice to meet you Fleur where are you from?"

Fleur smiles at him. "My home country iz France and I am here with my parents and my lettle sister Gabrielle."

Harry smiles back at her. "That is very cool I came with my best friend's family."

Fleur looks at him. "Arry whatz your last name?"

Harry looks at her sheepishly. "Oh, its Potter, I'm Harry Potter why?"

Fleur was shocked not only had to literally run into the most famous wizard, but he was immune to her Veela genes. "Oh, no reason I was just curious. Where are you sitting for the game?"

Harry thinks about it. "Oh um I think that we are in the highest box."

Fleur frowns a little bit. "Really I was sure that you would be in a private box..hmm maybe I can talk to my father."

Harry shakes his. "It's okay Fleur you don't have to do that really we are okay."

Fleur smiles. "Oh nonsense 'Arry I'm going to do it anyways."

Harry just shakes his head and laughs. "Well alright Fleur if you insist but, I think I should be heading back to my tent."

Fleur agrees. "Yes, I should be too, but I will see you later Mr. Harry Potter." She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek and leaves to her tent.

Harry just places a hand to his cheek and he is pretty sure that if anyone saw him right now he would look like a tomato for sure. It took him a few minutes to comprehend what just happened to him _*I can't believe I just met a girl as beautiful as Fleur and she kissed me on my cheek.*_

Once he was able to finish processing everything that had just occurred he decided to walk back to the tent to tell Hermione and Ron what he just went through on his sight-seeing adventure.

Harry walked into the tent and over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "You guys will never guess what just happened to me."

Hermione looks up at him. "Of course something happened to you even though we have only been here for a few hours...What happened?"

Harry laughs a little. "So I was walking, and I literally ran into someone because I wasn't paying any attention. When I helped her up my breath stopped for a second she was so beautiful."

Hermione smiles. "What was her name Harry?"

Harry smiles big. "Her name is Fleur Delacour."

Arthur after hearing this looked up from reading the paper. "Oh you just had your first encounter with a Veela."

Harry just looked at him. "What in the world is a Veela Arthur?"

Arthur just smiles at him. "They are beautiful creature's that have an allure to them that can help them find a mate and they can only have one mate in their lifetime. Unfortunately, this allure can also have a nasty side effect, they usually attract a lot of unwanted attention from almost the entire male population which I would almost have to guess is most annoying because there is no way to stop it from occurring."

Ron was a little jealous, but he knew that Harry deserved to be happy just like anyone else. "Congrats mate it looks like you found yourself a winner."

Harry blushed. "You're not mad or jealous about this?" Harry thought * _Yep, she must be my guardian angel.*_

Ron shook his head no. "Why would I be mad or jealous you deserve to be happy and especially with someone who likes you for you and not because of your fame."

Harry tried to protest. "She is just a friend who happens to be girl."

Ron and Hermione just gave him a look.

Harry sighs and gives in to their looks. "Alright you guys win! Maybe I do want her and I to be more than just friends. Are you two happy now"!

Ron and Hermione just laugh and give each other a high five and then they both say "YES!"

Fleur entered her family's tent with a big smile on her face. Her mother looks up at her. "What has got you so happy my dear flower?"

Fleur sits down in one of the comfy chairs. "Oh mama it was so wonderful, he is so wonderful."

Her mother and father just look at each other with a raised eyebrow.

Her father looks at her. "Who is wonderful my dear?"

She smiles big. "I met him papa I really met him..I met the famous Harry Potter."

Her mother was shocked . "You did?! But what makes him so wonderful?"

She looks at her mother. "He's immune mama."

Her mother just looks at her incredulously. "He's immune to the Veela allure?"

Fleur nods excitedly. "Yes, and he is super cute with the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen."

Her father is shocked. "It sounds like your Veela has found its mate my dear and only on the first meeting. He must certainly be extremely powerful."

"Oh, papa I promised 'Arry if we could get him and his friends better seats because his tickets are for the very last row."

Her father shakes his head. "That is just disrespectful. It is also no way to treat a future nobleman. Yes, of course my dear we can do that."

Fleur smiles. "Then I would like to request staying outside of the entrance to bring them to us."

Her father smiles. "Of course my little flower you may wait for them outside of the entrance."

Fleur giggles and kisses her father's cheek. "Thank you papa."

He smiles at his daughter and he can tell she is already smitten with this young man. "You're welcome my flower."

Later that day it was getting close to the time for the match to begin. So, all the guests that were going to be in attendance were starting to make their way to their seats in the gigantic stadium when Harry and the gang were stopped by a beautiful girl.

"Hello 'Arry. Are these your friends." Fleur asks him.

Harry smiles. "Yes, Fleur these are my friends. What are you doing out here?"

Fleur smiles at him "well, I told you I was going to ask my papa to get your seats moved and so I did, and he moved them. You and your friends were moved to a private box right next to my family."

Arthur shakes his head in shock as the Veela allure didn't work on him either. "Fleur that is very kind of you, but we could never accept."

Fleur wasn't going to let him decline. "Oh nonsense my papa insists. I'm sure you know him Mr. Weasley my papa is Jacques Delacour."

Arthur nods his head and smiles. "Yes, I do know him well then we mustn't keep the French Prime Minister waiting."

Fleur smiles, and they begin to walk to their brand-new seats.

Before the group gets to their seats they are stopped by one blonde haired prat and his father.

Lucius sneered at them and said. "Well, well what do we have here?" Draco looked at them and was ashamed that his father always had to pick a fight with them every time they crossed paths.

"Father let's just go we shouldn't waste our time here." His father agreed and before he left he gave Hermione a wink and walked away with his father. Hermione blushed a little and Harry whispered. "What was that all about?"

Hermione shakes her head and whispers back. "Not now I will tell you later."

Harry nodded in agreement and they continued to follow Fleur to their new seats. They finally arrive at their destination and Fleur walks over to a very tall man. "Papa I would like you to officially meet 'Arry Potter, the Weasley family, and his other friend 'Ermione Granger."

Jacques turns around and goes over to shake Harry's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry shakes his hand. "Please just call me Harry that's what all of my friends call me."

Jacques smiles at him. "You're very polite Harry. Then I insist that you call me Jacques."

Harry smiles and nods in agreement and Jacque goes over to shake Arthurs hand. "Ah Mr. Weasley it is so good to see you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Delacour. Thank you so much for getting us the amazing seats on such short notice."

"It was nothing really. My daughter asked, and I delivered and speaking of daughters I would like to introduce my younger daughter Gabrielle and my wife Apolline."

After all of the introductions were done Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all filled into their new box to watch the Quidditch World Cup Final.

As soon as all of the guests were in their seats Prime Minister Fudge stood to make his introduction speech. After he was completed he announced the start of the game.

The first thing that could be seen was green and white then a leprechaun could be seen dancing in the stands and out flew the Irish team. No less than a minute later red and black could be seen everywhere and a huge picture could be seen of their seeker and he came out and the fans started cheering even louder.

Hermione leans over to Ron. "Who in the world is that?"

Ron looks at the guy dreamily then looks back at Hermione and smiles. "That is the youngest seeker ever to make it to a world cup team. He is the greatest seeker in the world, Viktor Krum."

Hermione just shook her head because it made Ron sound like he had a crush on the man, but she let it go.

The game started, and the Irish chasers were all over the Bulgarian beaters, they couldn't be stopped. This continued for the next two hours until Viktor Krum pulled a Wonski Fient and grabbed the snitch. Unfortunately, the Irish were up by some many points that they still ended up beating the Bulgarians 250-230.

Everyone was so tired from the days events that Fleur turned to Harry and said. "'Arry we are just going to head back to our tent, but I will make sure to come say goodbye to you before we leave tomorrow."

This made Harry a little said, but he didn't show it. "Okay Fleur, it was really nice meeting you and thank you again for getting these amazing seats for us I owe you one."

Fleur blushes. "It waz nothing as I said earlier." She kisses his cheek again. "Goodbye 'Arry Potter." She leaves with her family.

Charlie smirks. "You have it so bad there Harry."

Harry blushes and mumbles. "Shut up Charlie. I do not."

The Weasley's just laugh and they start to make their way back to their tent.

A few hours later the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione were all inside their tent and cheering about the game when all the sudden loud noises could be heard coming from somewhere outside.

"Well the Irish have their pride on." Fred stated.

Mr. Weasley ran outside to check on what was going on and ran back into the tent looking as white as a ghost with a panicked expression on his face. "That's not the Irish, everyone get back to the portkey now!" They could all hear the worried tone coming from Mr. Weasley and they immediately did as they were told.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got separated from the rest of the group and then during the hysteria coming from the current situation, Harry then got separated from Hermione and Ron.

Harry was trying to run in the same direction as the rest of the crowd trying to relocate his friends when he heard a female scream that sent shivers down his spine, and he ran toward the noise without even thinking twice about it.

When he got closer he saw Fleur and her sister being grabbed inappropriately and Harry could tell what this man's intentions were. He got enraged by this scene, then he ran and punched the male that was trying to attack her. "Fleur I'm coming." He yelled as loud as he could.

"'Arry?" Fleur questioned before she was thrown to the ground roughly.

Harry was able to save Fleur and Gabrielle from this disgusting man however, before he could say anything to her to see if she was okay he was hit with a spell from somewhere and he was knocked unconscious.

When he awoke there were a couple of people surrounding him and he immediately spotted a familiar face from earlier. Jacques looks at him "Harry I am forever in your debt. Thank you for saving my daughters lives."

Harry sat up and then slowly stood up and was completely dumfounded as he did not know what was going on. "Jacques it was nothing I was just doing what anyone else would have done in the same situation."

Jacques is completely caught off guard by Harry's humble nation . "Now I have to disagree with you on that one Harry. Not many people would have done what you did especially when their own life was at stake."

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "My friends say I have a hero complex but I will always save those can't save themselves but can you please explain to me what you meant?"

Jacques Delacour nodded his head in agreement. "You see Harry most people when put into an unknown situation decide to flee and go the other way. However, you were different and instead of running in the opposite direction like most people you decided to run head first without thinking right into a dangerous situation. Also, considering that my daughter Fleur is part Veela it only means a great deal more.

Harry looks at him confused. "Okay well the last part is a little confusing, but I trust you."

Jacques chuckles a little at Harry's innocence. "More will be explained to you at another time but again I wanted to thank you, no words can describe how happy I am that you were here to save my daughters." He shook his hand and got out of the way, so his daughters could say thank you.

Fleur walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you 'Arry for saving me and my sister. I will see you soon and look for my owl pleaze I promize that I will write to you."

Fleur stepped aside so that her sister could say thank you to Harry as well. Gabrielle goes to Harry and hugs him. "Thank you for saving me 'Arry."

Harry hugs her back. "Anytime Gabrielle."

Fleur and Gabrielle waved him goodbye and they walked away with their father.

Hermione ran up and hugged him tight. "Mione can you let go now I can't breathe"! Hermione let go. "I'm sorry, are you okay Harry? Ron and I tried to find you, but we couldn't get through the crowd."

Harry just chuckled to himself a little. "It's okay Mione and yes I am fine." After some questioning from some Aurors the gang was finally able to go home.

The entire gang was immediately greeted by a very worried Mrs. Weasley. She ran to them and hugged them all tightly. "I am so happy that you are all safe". She cooked them all dinner and after helping cleanup they all went to bed because the next day they would all be under questioning by Mrs. Weasley.

The next morning came by fast and everyone was called to the table for breakfast. Right before Mrs. Weasley was going to start the interrogation an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Everyone was watching closely wondering whose owl it was.

George looked at Harry and decided to ask the question that he knew everyone was dying to ask. "Who is that from Harry?"

Harry just blushes in response.

Ron answers for him. "It's probably from Fleur."

"Who is Fleur Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

Hermione looks at Ginny then at her before answering. "Harry saved her life at the World Cup."

Mrs. Weasley smiles wide. "That's my boy excellent job! Harry it looks like you have also gained someone's heart." Ginny was beyond jealous, Harry was hers and no one else's she would have her revenge.

 **End of Chapter 1**

So, what did everyone think of this newly revamped story please let me know. And give me suggestions please. I am trying to make this story a little bit long so please be prepared to read longer chapters.

I also have another major question. Who should I pair with Hermione.? The choice is between Victor and Draco. Please leave your comments below and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath and Rest of Summer

**Reshaping Glass**

Hey guys I wanted to thank you for all of the love you have been sending me for this story. These chapters are going to be about an average of 6,000 words. Alright keep your pairing votes coming I promise to continue my other stories as well. Also, the italics are both personal thoughts and the French students talking in French. I just wanted to clear that up before you all starting reading.

There is, only one established pairings that will happen, and they are: Harry/Fleur and one more pairing will be announced at the end of this chapter but please don't read ahead to find out who it is, I ask for patience. Also, the other couples and pairings will be announced at a later date as we go along with the story.

There are a few more things that I wanted to clarify with everyone. This story includes the following: evil Dumbledore, good Voldemort, free Sirius, and the traitorous rat is not alive.

 **Reshaping Class Chapter 2 Aftermath and The Rest of Summer**

 _Previously_ :

 _Hermione ran up and hugged him tight. "Mione can you let go now I can't breathe"! Hermione let go. "I'm sorry. Are you okay Harry? Ron and I tried to find you, but we couldn't get through the crowd."_

 _Harry just chuckled to himself a little. "It's okay Mione and yes I am fine". After some questioning from some Aurors the gang was finally able to go home._

 _The entire gang was immediately greeted by a very worried Mrs. Weasley. She ran to them and hugged them all tightly. "I am so happy that you are all safe". She cooked them all dinner and after helping cleanup they all went to bed because the next day they would all be under questioning by Mrs. Weasley._

 _The next morning came by fast and everyone was called to the table for breakfast. Right before Mrs. Weasley was going to start the interrogation an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Everyone was watching closely wondering whose owl it was._

 _George looked at Harry and decided to ask the question that he knew everyone was dying to ask. "Who is that from Harry?"_ _Harry just blushes in response._

 _Ron answers for him. "Its probably from Fleur."_

 _"Who is Fleur Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked them._

 _Hermione looks at Ginny then at her before answering. "Harry saved her life at the_ _world cup."_

 _Mrs. Weasley smiles wide. "That's my boy excellent job! Harry it looks like you have also gained someone's heart". Ginny was beyond jealous, Harry was hers and no one else's she would have her revenge._

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Continuing from where we left off:

Harry blushes bright crimson. "It was nothing really I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing."

Bill and Charlie both look at each other and smirk at Harry's red face. Charlie decides he can't pass this opportunity up, so he teases Harry. "Awe Harry what's wrong? Are you embarrassed cuz you saved your girlfriend from harm and now people are praising you?"

If possible Harry turns a shade redder and mumbles. "Shut up Char."

Mrs. Weasley turns to her son and gives him a look. "Charlie stop teasing Harry." him smiling "that is where you are wrong dear most people would have just looked the other way, but you are nothing like most people, and for that I am extremely grateful"

Harry looks down "Molly please stop your embarrassing me..but thank you it means a lot to have you guys in my corner"

Ginny was absolutely fuming she could not believe what she was hearing. She thinks to herself ' this is not fair, Dumbledore promised me that Harry was going to be mine not some Veela whore who only just met Harry at the cup. I will find a way to come out on top of this situation and that Veela will be sorry she ever glanced at my Harry! I will be the future Mrs. Potter' Ginny gets up and rushes out of the kitchen furious, and runs to her room and slams the door.

Ron watches her leave. "What was that all about?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I don't know Ron we can talk to her later right now however, I do believe your mother has some questions that she wants to ask."

Molly nods her head. "Yes I do, so let the interrogation begin. Now who wants to start by telling me what happened?"

All the Weasley's look at each other including Hermione and shrug their shoulders.

Arthur speaks up first. "There was an attack on the camp grounds that was made to look like the death eaters, but Voldemort hasn't issued any attack that we know of and there was no dark mark anywhere."

"How was the attack started and did anyone get a good look at who was doing it?"

Arthur shakes his head "I'm not sure how it was started because we were all in the tent after the match was over and think Harry saw one of the men"

Molly looks over at Harry. "What did the man look like that you saw Harry?"

Harry looks at her. "I'm not sure he was wearing all black and had a black mask on and after I had saved Fleur and Gabrielle I was knocked out by a spell. The next thing I knew I was being helped up off the ground by Mr. Delacour and he was thanking me for saving his daughters lives."

Molly nods and smiles big at Harry. "And rightfully so you're a hero. How was the game?"

Ron spoke up this time. "It was amazing mom and we got these amazing seats thanks to Harry meeting, Fleur earlier that day."

Fred spoke up. "Yeah, we got our own private box right next to the Delecour's and it's all thanks to Harry."

Molly turns to Harry again. "How did that happen you didn't tell me you had already met her before you saved her." She then raises an eyebrow at him waiting for his response.

Harry blushes and ducks his head. "Yeah um about that I went out to look around the camp site after Ginny had made me uncomfortable and I stopped at one of the tents and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I literally collided into someone and we both feel to the ground. I immediately got up to help the other person up and I apologized then the person turned around and it was Fleur."

Arthur looks at his wife. "Molly she is part Veela."

Charlie nods before his mum can say anything. "Not only did he run into the most beautiful girl possible by chance, but she happened to be part Veela and her father is the Prime Minister of France's magical community." He then chuckles.

Molly just shakes her head and smiles. "It's about time good things started happening to you Harry, you're such a good boy."

Harry smiles and blushes again. "Thank you Molly."

Molly turns her attention to the entire group. "So what else happened that I should know about?"

Fred spoke up first. "Nothing really just getting into trouble."

George smirks. "You know us mum."

Bill shakes his head. "They were fine mum don't worry Charlie and I kept an eye on them."

Harry looked up. "Molly do you mind if I go to my room for a bit, I would like to read Fleur's letter?"

Molly smiles and shakes her head. "No, you go on ahead dear I will call you when it is lunch time."

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Harry smiled and went upstairs to read Fleur's letter. He found a nice spot by the window to read the letter.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I wanted to thank you again for saving my life and my sister's life back in the World Cup, it was a very honorable thing for you to do. I am truly in your debt and so is my family, but I am sure we kind find a way to fill that debt, but for now let's not worry about that. I really hope that for the remaining time of summer that you and I can correspond with one another through letters. I really do want to get to know you more, what I know so far is fascinating to me**.

 **This year is going to be very busy and unfortunately, I cannot tell you is going to happen, but I do look forward to seeing you as soon as possible. Your presence is unlike anything I have ever felt before from the male population and I also wanted to thank you for that. Most men just gawk at me like I'm some prize to be won and it was really nice to not have to feel like that around you. Please write back to me soon I look forward to seeing your owl.**

 **From yours truly,**

 **Fleur**

Harry couldn't help smiling at this and it made his heart melt a little as well. Was she hinting that she had some sort of feelings for him or was it just gratitude for saving her life? He would have to ask her the next time he saw her.

Harry decided that he was going to write her back a reply immediately, so she would know that he did in fact want to correspond with her through letters for the remainder of the summer.

A little bit later Ron knocked on the door frame. "Hey mate do you mind if come in?"

Harry shook his head. "No of course not and considering that this is your room I really don't have any say in the matter." Harry laughs.

Ron walks into the room and sits down on the bed. "I wanted your advice on something."

Harry puts down the book that he was reading and turns to face Ron. "Sure, what's up?"

Ron takes a deep breath. "I think I have feelings for someone?"

Harry looks at him. "Okay, who is it."

Ron takes a deep breath first then looks at Harry. "You might not like who it is"

Harry just lools back at him and rolls his eyes. "Ron, just tell me then I can be the judge of that."

"It's Daphne." Ron winces afraid of Harry's response.

"You mean Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen?"

Ron nods. "Yeah, that would be the one."

Harry shakes his head. "Okay, so what do you need advice about?"

Ron blinks. "Wait, you mean your not angry with me?"

Harry looks at him. "Why would I be angry with you Ron?"

"Because it's someone from Slytherin and we aren't supposed to like the Slytherin's."

"Who told you that? Not everyone from Slytherin is bad Ron just like not everyone from Gryffindor is good and besides I don't care who you like as long as your happy."

Ron looks up. "You really mean that?"

Harry smiles and nods. "Yeah of course I do Mate, now are you going to ask her out?"

Ron shakes his head. "I don't know yet to be honest I would really like to get to know her better and see if we have good chemistry first."

Harry nods. "That seems fair, but you know I will stand behind you no matter what you choose or who you choose to be with, you're one of my brothers and best friends."

Ron hugs Harry. "Thanks mate that really means a lot and you are too."

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Two days later Fleur is sitting at home reading a book in her family's sitting room when her mum comes in. "Fleur it appears that you have a letter."

Fleur looks up. "Who is it from mama?"

Her mother smirks and decides to tease her a bit. "Oh, I don't know some boy named Harry."

Fleur immediately gets up and grabs the letter from her mother. "Mama I'm going to go read this in my room."

"Okay, darling." Her mother smiles at her as she watches her daughter excitedly run to her room.

Her husband walks into the room. "What was that all about dear?"

She turns to her husband. "Harry wrote to her."

"Ah." Jacques says in understanding "well that would do it. She is really attached to him already."

His wife Apolline smiles. "Yes, it really does appear that way and with what is going on this school year things could get very interesting."

Then Jacques gets serious. "Something is puzzling me though."

Apolline looks at him concerned. "What is that dear?"

Jacques shakes his head. "Harry doesn't know his own heritage which begs the question what else doesn't he know about."

Apolline nods her head. "Yes, that is very troubling maybe you should look into that for him." Jacques nods his head in agreement.

Fleur lays down on the loveseat in her room to read her letter from Harry.

 **Dear Fleur,**

 **It was so nice to hear from you and so soon after the cup. I would live to talk through letters for the rest of the summer. But, does that mean that we will have to stop talking once school starts again because I'm not sure I want to do that. By the way do don't need to thank me for saving your life, I would do it all over again if I had to**.

 **Where do you go to school? I never got a chance to ask you when we met. I wish there was some way that I could see you again because I can't stop thinking about your beautiful eyes. I'm really sorry if that was too forward but it had to be said, please don't kill me. What are you going to be doing for the rest of summer? I hope to hear back from you soon**.

 **From yours truly,**

 **Harry**

Fleur couldn't stop smiling after she read his letter. She thinks to herself. _*I don't know why I am feeling this way over a boy that I just met and let alone someone who is 3 years younger than me. But, I really like it.*_

 **ǿ** ǿ

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting outside in the garden chatting away.

Hermione looks at her two best friends and asks thema question she thinks she already knows the answer to. "So, who completed their summer homework for the term?"

Harry smiles knowing he is going to shock Hermione. "I know I did."

Hermione looks shocks but smiles. "I'm proud of you Harry, good job."

"Thanks, Mione, I have decided to really apply myself this year and do better because I know I can."

Hermione smiles at Harry and then looks at Ron. "What about you?"

Ron rolls his eyes. "I don't know why you're even asking me Hermione, you know I didn't do it."

Hermione shakes her head. "I should have known but I will have you know that I am refusing to help you with your homework this time you are on your own."

Ron complains. "Oh, come on Hermione please don't do that to me." Then he looks at Harry.

Harry puts his hands up. "Oh no, I'm not helping you either mate, you're on your own for this one."

Ron groans when he hears Harry's response.

Hermione just looks at Ron with little sympathy. "Harry is right Ron, we are going into our fourth year this year and we all need to be doing our best."

Ron nods his head. "Okay fine, I will do it but will the two of you at least look over for me after I'm done so I know I did it all right?"

Harry and Hermione nod in agreement. Hermione then turns her attention back to Ron and smiles. "Yes, Ronald we will help you look over it."

Harry looks at them seriously. "What am I going to do about Ginny?"

Ron shakes his head. "I don't know mate I really don't have a clue about what is going on with her."

Hermione looks at him and can't believe she is saying this. "Maybe this is something we should key the twins in on because you know they are always on your side Harry."

Harry looks shocked and fake gasps. "Who are you and what did you do with Hermione Granger."

Ron laughs. "You know she is right though Harry, they will doing anything for you especially after they find out you're the son of one of the marauders."

"Alright we will tell them, Ron can you go get them for us please?"

Ron nods. "Yeah sure thing Harry I will be right back." He gets up and goes in search of Fred and George. A few minutes later he comes back with a pair of redheads and leads them to Hermione and Harry.

Fred speaks up first. "What's up Harry Ron said you needed to tell us something."

Harry nods. "Yes I do, then I need your help with something."

George nods. "Okay, so what do you need to tell us?"

Harry looks at the twins. "So, you guys know the map and how it says Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs?"

The twins nod. "Yeah what about it?"

Harry smirks. "I know who they are."

The twins freeze and fall to their knees in front of Harry. "You have to tell us who they are and how you know them."

Harry looks at Ron and Hermione and they both smile then he turns his attention back to Fred and George. "I'm the son of Prongs and Padfoot happens to be godfather."

Fred looks like he just won a million pounds. "You are not! Are you really?"

Harry smiles and laughs. "Yes I am, Prongs was my father James Potter and Padfoot is Sirius Black."

Now instead of kneeling in front of Harry the twins both bow in front of him. "We are not worthy to be in your presence."

"I haven't even told you guys the rest."

George looks at him. "There's more? How could there be anything better than what you just told us."

"Well Moony is actually Remus Lupin and he basically a honorary uncle to me."

Fred and George's eyes go big. "We are forever in your life and promise to always serve under Prongslet."

Harry smiles. "Well thank you guys and know that that's done and out of the way I do need your help with something."

Fred says. "Sure anything you need."

Harry smiles. "We need your help in figuring out what is going on with Ginny and why she is acting so clinging to me."

George nods. "Yeah I have noticed that. Of course we will help, just tell us what you need us to do."

Harry smiles again. "Thanks you guys."

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

A few more days pass signaling that the gang had exactly two weeks left of summer vacation and they still needed to go to Diagon Alley to purchase their school materials.

Harry walks to up to Molly in the morning. "Molly, I was wondering when we would be able to get our school supplies?"

Molly's eyes widen. "Oh my goodness I have totally forgotten about that. Well better gather everyone quickly so we can leave." Molly goes around calling everyone to get dressed so they can go to Diagon Alley.

While Harry is waiting Hedwig comes in with a letter tied to her leg and she sticks it out for Harry to grab the letter from her. "What do you have for me girl?" Harry walks over to retrieve the letter. To his surprise there are two letters for him.

Fred walks next to him. "Whatcha got there Harrykins?"

Harry just shakes his and smiles. "Two letters and they are both international letter's, but I only know Fleur who could the other one be from?"

Fred shakes his head. "I dunno Harry, that's a very good question. Maybe you should open them and find out."

Harry nods in agreement. "I would be we are leaving in a few minutes, I think I will read them when we stop somewhere for lunch."

A few minutes later everyone is downstairs except for Arthur, Bill, and Charlie as they all had to go to work. Molly hustles everyone around the fireplace. "Alright everyone let's get going we have a lot of things to grab." Then she turns her attention to Harry. "Make sure you say it very clearly this time Harry."

Harry blushes sheepishly. "Don't worry Molly I learned my lesson last time." Harry grabs some floo powder then says. "DIAGON ALLEY." Then off he goes.

The rest of the gang follows suit and they all end up in the Leaky Cauldron.

Molly looks at everyone. "Okay I think we should split up to cover more ground. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, will you three be okay to go on your own?"

"Well I don't think its very far to let them go by themselves Molly." An unknown voice says.

Before anyone knows what happens Harry goes flying into the arms of the speaker. "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I am too Prongslet, I have missed you too." Sirius smiles and hugs Harry back then he looks at Molly. "Don't worry I will take care of these three and you can take care of the other group."

Molly breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness you are here. Okay then, we should all meet back here for lunch then we can re-group and see where we are."

Everyone nods in agreement and the two groups go their separate ways. Hermione looks at Sirius. "Where should we go to first Sirius?"

Sirius has his around Harry's shoulders. "Well we should probably head to Gringotts first, so you and Harry can get some money out I will take care of Ron."

Ron stuttered. "y-yo-you don't have to do that Sirius."

Sirius puts his free hand up. "Nonsense I want plus Harry here won't allow me to buy him his school supplies."

Ron accepts. "Okay, but this is the only time."

Sirius smiles and chuckles. "Alright Ron, I promise just this once."

Hermione smiles. "I already got most of my school things with my parent's, but I would like to get a few more books."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course you already got all your things and want to get more books." Hermione gives him a look. "But there is nothing wrong with any of that way to go Hermione."

Sirius laughs. "She really has you two wrapped around her finger doesn't she boys?"

Ron laughs. "Maybe but not as much as Harry's new French friend."

Sirius fakes shock. "You have a new friend by golly it's a miracle." They all crack up laughing.

"Haha very funny Siri, but yes I do have a new friend who happens to be French and her name is Fleur."

Sirius nods. "Yes I know that's part of the reason why we need to go to Gringotts."

Harry looks at Sirius confused. "How do you know already?"

"I know her father pretty well and he wrote me a letter expressing concerns about your lack of knowledge on your own heritage."

Hermione is just as confused as Harry. "What do you mean Harry's lack of knowledge about his heritage?"

Sirius shakes his head. "That's not something I can discuss with you yet Hermione, but after Gringotts Harry can tell you about it. You and Ron aren't going to be allowed back with us as we deal with this so please wait for us in the lobby."

Hermione and Ron nod. "Okay Sirius we will wait here for you two to return."

Harry looks as Sirius confused. "Why would he write to you about me?"

Sirius looks at his godson and laughs. "I believe that you should know the answer to that Harry." Sirius and Harry walk into Gringotts and walk up to a goblin.

Sirius speaks up. "We would like to speak to your director about Harry James Potters account."

The goblin looks surprised at first then nods. An extremely angry looking goblin comes out. "I hear that you need to speak with me Lord Black."

Sirius nods. "Yes, Harry doesn't know anything about his heritage."

Ragnork shakes his head. "Follow me please." The three of them walk into is office. "Have a seat you two." Harry and Sirius sit down as asked by the director.

Ragnork folds his hands together in front of his face. "Now what is this about Mr. Potter here not knowing about his heritage?"

"Sir, I don't know anything I was raised by muggles who absolutely hated anything having to do with magic."

At hearing this Ragnork is enraged. "You mean to tell me that you weren't raised by Lord Black?"

Sirius nods his head. "Yes, that is exactly correct sir, I was forbidden to have any contact with Harry. I was finally able to secretly meet him last year."

"This is absolutely unacceptable! I want to know who gave that order."

Sirius smirks. "It was Albus Dumbledore."

Harry is extremely confused by this conversation. "Um can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Sirius looks at Harry. "You were supposed to be raised by me in the unfortunate event of your parents dying but Dumbledore stepped in and illegally put you with the Dursley's."

Ragnork nods. "And on top of that Mr. Potter it would appear that he also failed to inform you of your heritage and how powerful you truly are. You see Mr. Potter you are the sole heir to not only the Potter line but also the Gryffindor, Prevell, and most recently the Black line."

Harry looks at them stunned and finally manages to get out. "How is that even possible?"

Sirius explains. "The Potter line comes from both the Prevell line and the Gryffindor line and I named you as my heir in case anything would happen to me."

"Now, you can't claim the lordships for the Gryffindor and Prevell line as you are not of age yet but you can claim them as soon as you turn 16 next year and you can't claim the Black either as Lord Black here holds that title but as the last living heir you can claim the Potter Lordship."

Harry looks at Sirius. "What do you think I should do Siri?"

"That's up to you Prongslet, do what ever you think is right."

Harry nods. "Okay, Ragnork I will accept the Potter Lordship and I will except the Gryffindor and Prevell lines next year as well."

Ragnork smiles. "Excellent, we will get the head of the Potter household to retrieve the insignet ring. As for the other two those can be completed once your birthday starts." Harry completes the proper steps to become the new Lord Potter and puts the ring on his left hand.

Ragnork then moves on to the next piece of business. "Now as to your living conditions I am overruling Mr. Dumbledore's illegal decision you are now in the care of you godfather until the day he dies."

They discuss a few more things and as they leave Harry become the owner of a bank card, so he doesn't have to carry his money around. Which Ragnork explained is only given out to the wealthy and respected customers.

Hermione and Ron turned around when they heard Sirius and Harry coming towards them. Ron looks at them. "So, how did it go?"

Harry smiles. "It went well, it was a lot of information, but I officially get to live with Sirius starting immediately." His smile is now beaming.

Hermione puts her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming and hugs Harry. "That is amazing Harry I'm so happy for you."

Harry hugs her back and smiles. "Thanks Mione that means a lot."

Ron comes over and gives Harry a hug as well. "It's about damn time too." He laughs.

Harry returns his hug and laughs as well. "Yeah, it really is."

Sirius smiles at Harry and his friends then looks at his watch. "Hey you three, we better get moving if we want to make to lunch on time and not have Molly wanting all of our heads for being late." The group gulps and nods.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Sirius took Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Flourish and Blotts for their school books and reading books for Hermione and surprisingly Harry as well. Then he took them to Madame Malkins for new school robes and formal wear for Ron and Harry.

Ron looks confused. "What do we need formal dress robes for Sirius?"

Sirius only smirks. "You will find out at school this year."

Harry just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay fine have your secrets but, why do I need more than one pair?"

"You need more than pair because of your duties that go along with being heir to the Potter line."

Harry groans. "Why can't anything be easy?"

Hermione laughs. "When has your life ever been easy Harry? If it was than it just wouldn't be the same." The group laughs and agrees.

After they finish at Madame Malkins they head to Hogs Head for lunch.

Molly sees them coming. "Oh good I was hoping you would all make it in time, Fred is grabbing a table for us."

Sirius smiles. "I promised you I would get them back and I did, thankfully Hermione already came with her parents to retrieve her school things so that helped."

Molly smiles sincerely. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dearie."

Hermione blushes from the praise. "Thank you Molly." A few minutes later they are told their table is ready and everyone converges to the seats to sit down.

Sirius leans over to Harry. "I was told that you received two letters this morning did you read them yet."

Harry shakes his head. "No I didn't get a chance to yet. By the time Hedwig brought them to me we were just about ready to leave so I figured I would read them now."

Sirius nods. "That was probably a good decision on your part, let me know what they say."

Harry looks at him. "You know something don't you?"

Sirius puts his hands up. "No I don't, I just want to know what my godson's international letters say."

Harry smirks and shakes his head. "Whatever you say Siri." Harry looks down at his letters and decides to open the unfamiliar one first.

 **Dear Mr. Harry Potter** ,

 **I know we have already had proper introductions but, my name is Jacque Delecour, Fleur and Gabrielle's father. I wanted to write to you because something you had said at the cup troubled me. I became very alarmed when you stated you knew nothing of your own heritage, so I decided to contact your godfather, so we could get this remedied as soon as possible**.

 **I also wanted to make you aware that you have made quite the impression on my eldest daughter. So very rarely does she meet someone that has that much of an impact on her thoughts as quickly as you did. If I am being frank it never happens from someone of the male gender, so mine and my wife's interest in you has also peaked. If you ever have any questions about your responsibilities and what will be expected of you, please do not hesitate to send me an owl and I will be more than welcome to offer my services to you.**

 **I look forward to hearing about your meeting with the goblins. I know the wizarding world can expect great things from you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jacques Delecour**

 **P.S. Do not trust your headmaster he is not the man you think he is.**

Harry looks up with mixed feelings and just hands the letter to Sirius for him to look over. Sirius looks at him and whispers. "We will talk about this later Prongslet."

Harry nods and goes to the next letter which already brings a smile to his face.

 **Dearest Harry,**

 **I am so glad that you accepted my request to communicate through letters until the start of the school term. I am amazed that I can already call you a very good friend of mine even after such a short amount of time. I know it has only been a week since we had first made acquaintances with one another, but I feel like I have known you for a long time. I am wondering whether or not the next two weeks are going to go by slow or fast either way I don't want summer to end. Mama and papa don't have anything specific planned for us to do unless you count the birthday party that they have insisted on throwing me**.

 **My birthday is August 11 which will be my coming of age birthday. I hear that I missed yours by a week and a half so happy belated birthday to you Harry. Tell me what you have planned for the rest of your break. I really liked meeting your friends too, do you have any other friends at school that are close to you? I can't wait to hear from you again and I look forward to receiving your next letter**.

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **Fleur**

Harry can't keep the blush that is threatening to cover is face from coming. This does not escape the attention of the twins. "So dear Harrykins what did the miss Delecour have to say this time?"

George smirks at his brother. "Yes, what did the fair lady have to say to her knight in shinning armor?" Fred and George crack up laughing with Sirius trying to stifle his grin. Molly smacks that both of them in the back of their heads. "Behave you two."

Percy looks at his two brothers and frowns. "Would you two please act your own age?"

Harry shakes his head. "Molly I was wondering if you would be alright with me staying with Sirius now that I have permission to do so?"

Molly is shocked but is extremely happy. "Of course dear you don't need my permission just as long as you don't forget to visit."

Harry smiles. "Of course not Molly I would never forget you guys."

The gang eats lunch and Harry gives everyone except for Ginny and Percy a hug. "I will see you all in two weeks." They wave and go their separate ways.

Harry turns to Sirius. "Hey can we make one more stop before we leave?"

Sirius nods but raises an eyebrow. "And where would this stop be?"

"I wanted to get Fleur a birthday present since her birthday is in a few days."

Sirius nods. "Ah well that makes sense, well then we better get a move on."

Harry and Sirius walk into a little jewelry shop called Joel's Hidden Treasures. "What is this place I have never seen it before."

Sirius smirks. "Well that's because you have never gone looking for it before." As they enter the store a man comes up to them.

"How can I help you today gentleman, my name is Joel Hanson, and this is my shop."

Harry smiles. "Hello Joel, I am looking for a birthday present for a good friend of mine."

"Ah okay and is this a male or female friend that you are shopping for?"

Harry blushes. "A female friend sir. It is her birthday in a few days."

Joel nods. "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?"

Harry shakes his head. "I would like to find a her a necklace with a nice pendant on it."

Joel smiles. "Well I have a few of those, if you would follow me I can show them to you."

Harry nods and follows Joel over to a case with a number of elegant necklaces. Harry is looking at them and one in particular catches his eye and he points to it. "Joel I would like this one please."

Joel smiles at his choice. "That is a very good choice I am sure she will love it, that will be 10 gallons."

Harry nods and gives Joel the money. "Thank you Joel for all of your help today."

"You are quite welcome Lord Potter." Harry was stunned, and Joel just winked at him as he and Sirius left the shop.

When they are outside on the main street Harry turns to Sirius. "Where are we going to be living Siri?"

Sirius smiles. "Take my hand and I will show you." Harry looks at him questioningly but does what he says anyway.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Suddenly Harry appears in front of a beautiful house that looks like a mini castle. "What is this place?"

Sirius smiles. "This would be our new home. I like to call it Slipknot Manor."

"Where are we exactly?"

Sirius chuckles at Harry's expression. "We are in Wales and this is an unplottable land to anyone that is not keyed into our location."

Harry is amazed already, and he hasn't even gone inside to look around. "So, do we have anyone keyed in yet?"

Sirius nods. "Yes we do, Remus, my cousin Tonks, Severus, you, me, Hermione, the Weasley's minus Percy and Ginny and then anyone else you want to add. We should probably add the Delecour's though, so Fleur can send you letters."

Harry nods. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea. What about McGonagall?"

"Yes, she is keyed in as well but not Dumbledore. Why don't we go inside and take a look?" Harry nods in agreement and he follow's Sirius inside the house.

They are greeted by a friendly looking house elf. "Hello sirs, my name is Aigey and I am your head house elf."

Harry smiles at the elf. "Hello Aigey my name is Harry and I would very much like you to call me that when we are in private."

Aigey nods happily. "Me can do that Harry." Aigey takes the two of them on a tour of the manor. The manor consists of 7 bedrooms, a sitting room, a formal sitting room, a kitchen, 5 bathrooms, a dining room, a ballroom, a study, and a library. It also has a finished basement for extra space if needed. Outside there is a mini quidditch pitch and a huge swimming pool with a diving board.

"Harry is in awe. "Siri this place is massive are you sure that we need all these bedrooms?"

Sirius chuckles. "I think you will find over time that the answer to your question is yes."

Harry just shakes his head. "If you say so."

"I already had all of your things moved into your new room and you can decorate however, you like Prongslet."

Harry just hugs him tightly. "Thank you so much Siri you don't know how happy I am right now."

Sirius hugs him back just as tightly. "You are more than welcome prongslet. I would do anything for you."

A few days later Harry walks up in his warm bed and changes his clothes and walks downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning bambi, how did you sleep?" Sirius smiles at his godson.

Harry sits down at the table and smiles back. "I slept great, better than I have in a long time actually. Why is there an extra place set?"

"I think my feelings are hurt. Did you really forget about me already cub?"

Harry blinks for a second finally registering the voice that just spoke to him and he flies out of the chair and into the open arms of the speaker. "Remmy I'm so happy to see you and of course I didn't forget about you, that's impossible."

Remus chuckles. "I am too cub, I am too." Harry lets go after a few minutes and goes back and sits down. Remus also sits down after giving a hug to Sirius.

"Hey Moony I'm glad you could make it." Sirius smiles at his old friend.

Remus smiles. "Of course I wouldn't ever miss a chance to see you two."

Harry looks up at Remus. "Hey Moony, are you going to be staying with us?"

Remus looks at him. "I'm not sure cub, I wasn't sure if you would want that, so I didn't want to assume."

Harry pouts for a minute. "Of course I want you to stay with us you're like my honorary uncle."

Remus is touched. "Well then of course I will stay if its alright with Padfoot over here." He looks at Sirius while already knowing the answer.

Sirius rolls his eyes at Remus. "I'm not even sure why you bothered to ask that but yes it's alright with me."

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Over in France, Fleur is waking up to her sister bouncing on her bed. "Fleur wake up its your birthday."

Fleur wants to yell at her but is amused at her enthusiasm. "Well I can't get up if you keep bouncing on my bed little sister."

Gabrielle stop bouncing. "Oh sorry Fleur, I was just really excited."

Fleur smiles and gives her sister a hug. "It's okay Gabrielle I know your excited, we better get downstairs soon." Her sister nods and they head downstairs to the dining room after Fleur freshens up for the day.

Her father goes over and gives her a hug. "Happy Birthday my flower."

Fleur smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you papa."

Her mother than comes over as well and gives her eldest daughter a hug. "Happy birthday my darling Fleur." She also gives her daughter a kiss.

They sit down to eat a special breakfast when a familiar snowy white owl lands in front of Fleur.

Gabrielle smiles. "Oh look someone's boyfriend sent you a present."

Fleur blushes bright red. "He is not my boyfriend Gabrielle."

Her parents just look at each other and smirk. Then her mother speaks up. "Fleur dear, what did he send you?"

Fleur shakes her head. "I'm not sure yet mama I haven't opened it yet."

Her father looks at her. "Well then I suggest that you do so we can all see it."

Fleur nods her head and decides to open the package first and read the letter later when she is alone in her room. She unties the ribbon off of the box and slowly opens it and she gasps.

Her mother is now very curious. "Are you okay my dear? What did he send you?"

Fleur can only nod her head and she slowly takes the pendent necklace out of the box to show her family.

Her father looks at it. "Oh my that is beautiful, he really does have great taste."

Fleur's pendant has a mighty dragon in the middle with a blue sapphire stone on one side of the dragon that matches Fleur's eyes and on the other side of the dragon there is a green emerald that matches Harry's eyes.

Fleur's mother Apolline comes over to her daughter. "Would you like me to put it on for you?" Fleur nods her head and so she puts the necklace around her daughter's neck, then she looks at it. "Oh, my it is even more beautiful around your neck."

A little bit later that same day Fleur has some time to herself before going out with her family for dinner. So, she decides to read Harry's letter.

 **Dear Fleur** ,

 **I am glad your letter got to me when it did otherwise I would not have known about your birthday. I am also hoping that Hedwig is able to get to you on time to receive your birthday present from me, I hope you like it. I few things have happened since we last spoke. I am now living with my godfather permanently in an undisclosed location that I cannot reveal at this time through a letter. But, if you send a response back with Hedwig she knows where to go.**

 **To answer your other question, yes, I do have a few other friends that a pretty close to me. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan are to of my closest friends besides Hermione and Ron. I have another good friend by the name of Daphne Greengrass she is in another house at school, so we aren't very public about our friendship. She has a good friend by the name of Blaise Zabini who I have grown close to over the past year. It can be hard for me to make friends who actually want to be friends with me and not because I'm the boy who lived. I really hope we don't have to stop talking with one another once school starts, I wish you would tell me why**.

 **I look forward to hearing from you one more time before school starts.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Harry**

Fleur holds the note close to her chest and smiles. She writes back to him immediately and gives Hedwig an owl treat, and then the letter and Hedwig leaves through her window.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

The next day marks one week left until school begins and inside the headmaster's office at Hogwarts Dumbledore is fuming. "How dare that mutt get custody of Harry. This ruins everything and now I have to work even harder to make sure that this year goes according to plan. I need to speak with Ginny Weasley at once."

Dumbledore continues to pace around his office thinking of different to keep Harry under his control and keep his godfather and Remus at bay. "I can't use the Weasley's because they will never turn on Harry and now I don't even know where Harry is living so someone must have told him to be wary of me. The other wild card here is Tom. As soon as Harry realizes that all is not as it appears to be he will be on Tom's side or at the very least staying out of this war and I can't have that happen."

Dumbledore decides to call Severus into his office. "Severus my dear boy I was hoping if you might have a moment to talk."

Severus inwardly rolls his eyes but nods. "Of course Albus what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"It has come to my attention that Harry has gone astray and is no longer living with his muggle relatives."

Severus is shocked because he truely did not know this. "I wasn't aware that he was ever living with them but why did he leave them."

"Sirius Black appears to have gotten custody of young Mr. Potter and is now out of my reach."

Severus is keeping his emotions in check and returns to his stoic nature. "And why are you bringing this up to me sir?"

"I was hoping you would be able to find out where he is living and if you can try to bring him back to our cause."

So many questions are currently running through Severus' mind at this point but he keeps his image up. "I will certainly do my best and I will report back to you when I have an answer." He leaves the headmaster's office and immediately returns to his where he packs a bag and leaves the castle.

Severus then appears at Riddle Manor and finds his master in his chair thinking. "My lord I am sorry to disturb you but something major has occurred that might change the tides of this ridiculous war."

Tom's interest is immediately peaked "And what would that be my old friend."

"Harry is now in the care of his godfather and his new home is unplottable, meaning that Dumbledore doesn't even know where he is."

Tom can't help the smile that appears on his face. "This is truly good news for us. Harry finally got away from that old coot, I wonder what the cause of that was and do you know where his home is?"

Severus nods. "Of course my lord. I have already been keyed into the wards and I have access to go there whenever I need to."

Tom puts his hand under his chin to think. "Good that is very good indeed. We need to inform Harry somehow that I must speak with him."

Severus nods. "I will make sure to get over there before this week is up and Harry is not under Dumbledore's watchful eye. I have a feeling that the headmaster is going to try to pull something dangerous and Harry being on the receiving end of it."

Tom stands up and goes over towards Severus. "Sev I need you to protect him as best as you can. The old coot is meddling in things he shouldn't be. I won't allow him to control Harry's life like he controlled mine. I learned to late of his manipulations and that cost me dearly."

Severus looks into his eyes. "I promise you Tom that I will do everything I can to protect Harry. He has already suffered through enough as it is."

Tom kisses Severus. "Then go to him and do what I cannot. I can't reveal myself to him yet."

"Of course, Tom." Severus leaves Tom to meet with Harry.

A few hours later the wards of the manor go off and Harry looks at Sirius. "What does that mean Siri?"

Sirius just looks at him. "That just means that someone with access to the wards has entered the premises."

Remus gets up to see who it is. "Hello Severus it's nice to see you again."

Severus gives Remus a small smile. "You too Remus, hello to you too Sirius and Harry."

Sirius nods. "Hello Severus, what can we do for you today?"

Severus sits down at the table. "I came from the headmaster's office and from Tom's manor as well."

Remus nods. "What did the headmaster want?"

Severus smirks. "He wasn't happy that Harry left his muggle relatives' home."

Harry snorts. "Yeah it's not really much a home to begin with but please continue."

Severus gives him a look but continues. "He sent me to try and find your new location and report back to him if I find it. Of course, what the old coot doesn't know is that I have absolutely no intention of doing that."

Sirius laughs. "Of course not, no one should trust a word that man says."

Harry is confused. "Can someone please explain to me why everyone including my aunt warned me not to trust Dumbledore?"

Severus it startled for a second. "Wait Petunia told you not to trust Dumbledore?" Harry nods. "Yeah she did, she explained that my mum sent her a letter before she died stating that Dumbledore was not to be trusted."

Remus speaks up. "And she is absolutely right cub, we were all naïve to believe a word that he every spoke to us, but we did unfortunately and we all paid the price."

Harry looks at the three men in front of him. "So what do I do to protect myself and my friends?"

To be continued...

 **End of Chapter 2**

Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger guys, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I hoped you guys all liked it and I have figured out that Ron and Daphne are going to be a couple, but I don't know if Hermione should be with Draco or Viktor please let me know your thoughts. So far, we have Harry/Fleur, Severus/Tom, and Ron/Daphne. There are few others I have not decided on yet, so please let me know what your ideas are. I have not decided on who Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie will be with, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust is Shattered

**Hey guys this is the final chapter that I already had written that I'm fixing up for you guys. I have also decided to completely turn this story on its head and go outside of the box. I am going to loosely follow Rowling's timeline, but the story content will not match.**

 **I wanted to go over some of Harry's friend dynamics so there isn't any confusion. Ron and Hermione are still Harry's two absolute best friends so nobody as to worry. A new couple will be revealed in this chapter so please sit tight. I wanted to remind everyone that words in italics are for internal thoughts or when the French students are talking to one another.**

 **I got a wonderful idea to do a Harry/Seamus fic instead of Harry/Fred what do you all think about that?**

 **So here we go.**

 **Reshaping Glass Chapter 3 Trust is Shattered**

 _Previously:_

 _Severus then appears at Riddle Manor and finds his master in his chair thinking. "My lord I am sorry to disturb you but something major has occurred that might change the tides of this ridiculous war."_

 _Tom's interest is immediately peaked. "And what would that be my old friend."_

 _"Harry is now in the care of his godfather and his new home is unplottable, meaning that Dumbledore doesn't even know where he is."_

 _Tom can't help the smile that appears on his face. "This is truly good news for us. Harry finally got away from that old coot, I wonder what the cause of that was and do you know where his home is?"_

 _Severus nods. "Of course my lord. I have already been keyed into the wards and I have_ _access to go there whenever I need to."_

 _Tom puts his hand under his chin to think. "Good that is very good indeed. We need to inform Harry somehow that I must speak with him."_

 _Severus nods. "I will make sure to get over there before this week is up and Harry is not under Dumbledore's watchful eye. I have a feeling that the headmaster is going to try to pull something dangerous and Harry being on the receiving end of it."_

 _Tom stands up and goes over towards Severus. "Sev I need you to protect him as best as you can. The old coot is meddling in things he shouldn't be. I won't allow him to control Harry's life like he controlled mine. I learned to late of his manipulations and that cost me dearly."_

 _Severus looks into his eyes. "I promise you Tom that I will do everything I can to protect Harry. He has already suffered through enough as it is."_

 _Tom kisses Severus "Then go to him and do what I cannot. I can't reveal myself to him yet."_

 _"Of course, Tom." Severus leaves Tom to meet with Harry._

 _A few hours later the wards of the manor go off and Harry looks at Sirius. "What does that mean Siri?"_

 _Sirius just looks at him. "That just means that someone with access to the wards has entered the premises."_

 _Remus gets up to see who it is. "Hello Severus it's nice to see you again."_

 _Severus gives Remus a small smile. "You too Remus, hello to you too Sirius and Harry."_

 _Sirius nods. "Hello Severus, what can we do for you today?"_

 _Severus sits down at the table. "I came from the headmaster's office and from Tom's manor as well."_

 _Remus nods. "What did the headmaster want?"_

 _Severus smirks. "He wasn't happy that Harry left his muggle relatives' home."_

 _Harry snorts. "Yeah it's not really much a home to begin with but please continue."_

 _Severus gives him a look but continues. "He sent me to try and find your new location and report back to him if I find it. Of course, what the old coot doesn't know is that I have absolutely no intention of doing that."_

 _Sirius laughs. "Of course not, no one should trust a word that man says."_

 _Harry is confused. "Can someone please explain to me why everyone including my aunt warned me not to trust Dumbledore?"_

 _Severus it startled for a second. "Wait, Petunia told you not to trust Dumbledore?"_

 _Harry nods. "Yeah she did, she explained that my mum sent her a letter before she died stating that Dumbledore was not to be trusted."_

 _Remus speaks up. "And she is absolutely right, we were all naïve to believe a word that he every spoke to us, but we did unfortunately, and we all paid the price."_

 _Harry looks at the three men in front of him. "So what do I do to protect myself and my friends?"_

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

 **Continuing from where we left off:**

Severus looks at Harry. "You need to continue to keep your friends close to you and always walk with someone, make sure Dumbledore can't get you alone or catch you off guard."

Harry looks at Remus. "Moony I really wish you didn't leave the DADA position."

Remus gives him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry cub I really wish I could be there for you."

Harry sits there and nods in understanding even though he can feel the tears silently falling down his cheeks.

Sirius notices his tears and kneels in front of Harry. "Bambi, look at me please."

Harry looks at him as the tears fall from his eyes. "I don't want to feel afraid all of the time Siri."

Sirius looks at him with an understanding expression. "And you won't have to prongslet. Severus will be there to keep an eye out for you and as your guardian if you ever need me, I will be there Dumbledore has no legal right to keep me from coming to you."

Harry looks up at the three adults in front of him with a hopeful expression. "Thank Merlin for that. I also think we need to make a new alliance and I think we should have a meeting about it with everyone before the week is over."

Remus nods and smiles at Harry's idea. "I think that is a great idea cub. When you get to school you should try to find a secret place that you and your friends can use on a regular basis that won't be heavily monitored by Dumbledore."

Harry looks at Remus confused. "Why do we need to do that Moony?"

Sirius answers instead of Remus. "Because bambi, you can't let Dumbledore know what you are up to and he knows almost everything that goes on in the castle."

Severus steps into the conversation. "Sirius and Remus are correct Harry. He knows everything that goes inside that castle, we can't let him find about this."

Harry smirks as his thoughts come together and h realizes something extremely important that no one knows. "Well it's a good thing that the castle likes me then, it can keep me hidden from Dumbledore's watchful eyes."

Severus looks at the young man. "What do you mean the castle likes you and how could it keep you hidden from him?"

Harry continues to smirk. "The castle likes to tell me things and it always helps me get to my classes on time so I'm not late, and it says it because it likes me and wants to keep me safe."

The three adults just gap at him for a moment before Sirius finally shakes off the shock and laughs. "Your father really has nothing on you now. There's a reason why we made up the map and you don't even need it. Man I wish we had that ability while we were at school."

Severus just looks at him. "You didn't need anymore reason to cause mischief Sirius."

Sirius continues to laugh and looks at Severus. "Maybe not but it still would have been pretty amazing."

Remus just smiles and shakes his head. "You really are full of surprises and Sirius is right your father doesn't have anything on you now as long as you are pulling pranks on everyone."

Harry looks at them. "Well according to Sev I'm a massive trouble maker that just loves attention, but I guess other than that I'm good." Harry smirks after he says his his and just looks at Severus waiting for him to say something.

Severus can't help the smile that creeps up on his face. "Yes you are, and nothing is going to change that. And thank Merlin you're not purposefully being a womanizer to the entire student body unlike someone we know." He turns his attention briefly towards Sirius to get his point across.

Remus snorts. "Yes, unfortunately everyone had to suffer through that two times over." He chuckles and turns to look at Harry. "Thankfully you don't take after your father or your godfather on that one or you would really be giving Minnie gray hairs."

Sirius looks at his godson and laughs. "She already has enough gray hairs from us being at school and I'm sure Harry gives her enough with all the trouble he gets into. And there is only one woman for our Harry's eyes." He then smirks at his godson. "Isn't that right Bambi?"

Harry blushes and looks down at the ground. "Oh shut up Siri." The adults all laugh at his reaction.

The next day Harry walks into the kitchen and finds Remus and Sirius are already there. "Good morning Siri and Remmy."

Remus looks up at Harry. "Good morning cub, did you sleep alright last night?"

Harry nods "Yes , I slept pretty great actually, much better than I have been sleeping at the Dursley's."

Remus can't help the growl that escapes past his lips at hearing Harry mention the Dursley's."

Sirius looks at Remus. "Down boy." He smirks then looks at his godson. "That is something else that I want to talk to you about and obviously Remmy here has some things he wants to say as well."

Harry gulps and looks at the two men. "Do we really have to Siri and Remmy?"

Sirius nods his head. "Yes we really do Harry. We need to know everything that happened over there so when the time comes, we can take Dumbledore down and permanently."

Remus puts a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Even though I loath them already and will hate everything that you say concerning them, you do need to talk about it. Keeping it bottled up is not going to help you heal."

Harry looks at them both with tears in his eyes immediately. "I know I do, I just feel so ashamed."

Sirius sits down next to him and wraps his arms around him briefly to give him strength. "What could you possibly have to be ashamed about?"

Harry blinks back a few tears so he can get through his answer. "Petunia wasn't always able to be there and when she wasn't there." Harry shutters before continuing. "There was nothing stopping Uncle Vernon from physically abusing me whenever he got the chance to." Harry keeps his eyes looking down at the floor as he says this so he can hide his shame and his tears.

Sirius and Remus both look at each other and then put Harry into their arms hugging him tightly. Remus whispers in his ear. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about cub, you did nothing wrong."

Sirius whispers in his other ear. "Remmy is absolutely correct. Bambi you didn't deserve any of the things that happened to you. And if it is okay with you, I would like to have Severus look over you for any past injuries that you might have suffered at the hands of those nasty muggles."

Harry looks at both of his godfathers and just nods his head. "Thank you for believing in me and standing by my side."

Remus just shakes his head. "You don't need to thank us because there is nothing to thank us for, we are only showing you the love you should have had growing up."

Sirius finishes what Remus started saying. "It is our job to stand beside you and take care of you so please never thank us for doing our job. We love you Harry and we would do anything for you."

Later that day Severus comes over to the house to check on Harry like his godfathers had asked. "Alright Harry I'm going to be doing some scans on you to check for past injuries and anything else that might be of concern for your growth. So, I need you to please take off your shirt."

Harry froze but when he saw the caring expressions on the three men's face's he knew he had nothing to worry about, so he decided to take off his shirt.

The three men's breaths all hitched when the looked at Harry's skin after he took his shirt off.

Sirius's heart breaks at what he sees. "Oh, Bambi I'm so sorry that this happened to you, this should have never happened." He walked over and took a closer look at the marks on Harry's body. "Did Vernon do all of this to you?"

Harry shakes his head. "No but let Severus do the scan so I can put my shirt back on please, I don't like being his exposed."

All three men feel their hearts break again after he says this but none of them let it show .

Severus walks over and mutters a few spells while slowly moving his wand over Harry's front side and back side. As he sees the result's he feels nothing but sadness wash over him. "Harry you can put your shirt back on now."

Remus sees Harry putting on his shirt, then he looks back at Severus. "What is the verdict, how much damage did they do to my cub?"

Severus takes a deep breath then looks at Remus and Sirius. "He sustained numerous injuries to his body, he had at least three broken ribs at one point, along with massive bruising to his torso and lower back, some scarring from I'm thinking was a whip of some sort, and thankfully nothing occurred to his neck or head area, I think I can something to remove the scars but it's going to take awhile."

Harry looks at Severus. "You don't have to do that."

Severus just looks back at him. "Yes I do and that's final, no arguing about it."

Harry clamps his mouth knowing that Severus is serious.

Sirius looked ready to break down into tears, so he immediately went over to his godson and held him tight. "I'm so sorry Bambi. I failed as your godfather and I hope that you can forgive me for that."

Harry looks shocked and hugs the man back. "You have nothing to be sorry for Padfoot. You wouldn't have had any way of knowing what was going on because Dumbledore was lying to everyone about how I was being treated."

Severus looks at him. "Harry I need you to answer me honestly." Harry nods okay and Severus continues. "Did Dumbledore know what was going on in the that house?"

Harry looks at Severus and nods his head. "Yes, he knew what was going on and refused to do anything about it. He even told me that Aunt Petunia was being to soft on me and everything that happened to me was to make me stronger or some crap like that."

Sirius was positively fuming at this point. "One day there is nothing that is going to stop me from killing that man."

Remus puts a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't think our cub would appreciate you going to prison for murder Sirius."

Severus nods his head in agreement. "I have to agree with Remus on this one Sirius. Harry needs you around not locked up but I feel your pain on this one."

Harry squeezes his godfather tighter. "I don't want you to go anywhere Siri, I just got you back, so please don't leave me."

"Oh, Bambi you don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere." Sirius kisses Harry's forehead.

Severus looks at them. "So we all know what needs to happen in order to keep Harry safe from Dumbledore?"

Remus and Sirius nod and Harry looks up and gives a weak smile.

Severus nods. "Good. Now I'm going to make something for those scars." He turns around and leaves the manner.

Harry then looks at Sirius and Remus. "I think we need to talk to Weasley kids, they are going to be the best place to start." Sirius and Remus both agree with Harry.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

A few days later Harry, Remus, and Sirius head over to the Weasley's house so Harry can talk to all of the Weasley children.

Mrs. Weasley looks at the three of them. "Oh good your all here. I will get the kids and Arthur and I will take Ginny out, so you're not disturbed."

Harry smiles. "Thanks Molly that means a lot." Molly nods her head and leaves to grab the Weasley kids including Bill and Charlie. Once the kids all come downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take Ginny to Diagon Alley for a formal dress.

Charlie walks over to Harry, Remus, and Sirius and asks. "So, what's up? What's with all this secrecy?"

Harry smiles at him. "Patience isn't really your strong suit when it doesn't have anything to with quidditch or dragons huh?" Harry smirks and pats his cheek before continuing. "All will be revealed shortly, but first I need you all to sit down please."

Charlie lightly punches Harry's arm as payback before complying. "You're a brat Harry." Charlie smiles as he says this.

Harry smirks. "I know."

The Weasley gang nods and they all start to sit down at the kitchen table. Bill is the next one to talk. "Okay you have our full attention Harry, now can you please tell us what is going on?"

Harry looks at Sirius and Remus and they both nod, so Harry looks at Bill and nods. "Yeah let's get started. Well first off, I wanted to say that Sirius and Remus told me about an alliance that Dumbledore started when the war first broke out with Voldemort and since then we now know not to trust him. I want to start my own secret alliance that he won't know anything about but I'm going to need some support."

Fred and George look at each other then look back at Harry. "Well you know that we are in."

Bill and Charlie also look at each other and nod at Harry.

Charlie speaks up first. "You don't even need to ask Harry, even though I am in Romania most of the year I will try to be here as much as I can to help. Don't tell mum this but I'm going to be transferring to the Welch Dragon Reserve to be closer."

Bill agrees with Charlie. "Char is right Harry, fortunately I am transferring to the London branch, so I will be closer to you guys from now on."

Ron beams after that both of his oldest brothers are going to moving closer to hissed. "That's awesome mum is going to love that and so is dad." Then he looks at Harry. "You can count me and Mione in also, not like there was really any doubt about that."

Hermione smiles. "Ron is right Harry you have all of us and I can guarantee that you will have a lot more once we get to school and can secretly talk to everyone we want to include."

Harry smiles and nods. "That brings me to my next point. I'm going to need help recruiting new members from all of you and we are going to have to figure out a place that we can hold meetings without Dumbledore knowing about them."

Remus thinks for a minute then an idea pops into his head. "I think I may know of a room and it's one that doesn't show up on the map."

Everyone looks confused except for a select few, Fred and George are shocked however. "What do you mean there is a room in the castle that doesn't show up on the map?"

Sirius laughs at the twins. "That's exactly what Remus means, its often called the come and go room but another name for it is the Room of Requirements."

Charlie smirks. "Oh yeah I have heard of that room too, it fulfills the needs of whatever the user desires, all you have to do is think about it and it will appear."

Harry takes in this information and smiles. "Well that definitely sounds like a solid possibility and one that needs to be investigated immediately once we get to school."

The gang agrees and they continue to talk for the next hour before calling it quits.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

After the meeting with the Weasley kids the last week of vacation flies by for everyone. Harry was able to call over the Weasley family to talk about the new alliance that he is forming, and he also was able to contact Jacques with his new alliance and asked if he would be willing to support him. To Harry's shock and surprise Jacques did more than just support him, this is what his letter said.

 **Dear Mr. Potter or as my daughter repeatedly tells me to call you Harry,**

 **I am not surprised to hear that you are breaking away from Dumbledore's influence and forming your own alliance. I would be more than honored to support your cause, in fact you can go ahead and sign me and my family up as some of your first members of your new alliance. A little pointer though, make sure you come up with a name for it and make sure it won't cause any suspicion if word were to get out to Dumbledore**.

 **I am also going to contact a few of the families that we are in an alliance with to see if they would be willing to join your cause as well.** **It is time that the world saw you for what you are becoming not what others have portrayed you as. I know you will accomplish great things and I hope to always be a part of that. The only bonus of me being the Prime Minister of France for both the Wizarding and the Muggle population is that I have a lot of pull and not too many enemies that I can't handle. I will try to send you with more information soon, I may take a few weeks to collect so please do not fret. Good luck with your upcoming school term and I look forward to hearing from you again.**

 **From your humble friend,**

 **Jacques Delacour**

 **P.S. I know Fleur probably already told you this but she absolutely loved your birthday gift that you sent her. However, if she didn't say anything yet then just pretend I haven't.**

When Harry read this, he was both shocked and relieved but when he showed it to Sirius and Remus, they were anything but shocked and they only smiled at him.

Harry looks up at his godfather and honorary godfather and says. "Did you two contact him or something and I guess it's a good thing that I didn't get her anything flashy."

Remus shakes his head and chuckles a little. "No, I didn't Harry and yes I suppose that was a good thing, she doesn't seem like the type of girl who wants more things to bring attention to herself and flashy Jewelry will do that."

"Then how did he know?" Harry asks bewildered.

Sirius smirks. "He is a very powerful man who happens to feel that he owes you a life debt for saving his children."

Harry shakes his head. "I still don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal about what I did at the world cup but I guess I won't argue about the result."

Later that day Sirius and Remus take Harry over the Burrow to pick up Ron and Hermione for the train station.

Harry goes over and hugs Ron and Hermione. "Hey you two. Are you guys ready to go because Siri and Remmy want to head over a little early?"

Ron nods. "Yeah we are ready to go." Ron gives his family hugs. "Bye you guys we will see you at the train."

Molly hugs Sirius and Remus. "Thank you two for doing this, it was a huge help."

Remus smiles. "It's nothing Molly we are more than happy to help."

Arthur comes over and shakes Sirius and Remus' hands. "Well still thank you so much it is extremely helpful."

Sirius knows to drop it, so he just smiles. "Of course, whenever or whatever you need us just ask." Now he turns to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Are you three ready to go then?"

The three of them nod and hug everyone, then the five of them leave to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express.

As they are walking through the train station Remus and Sirius give each other a look and nod then Sirius speaks up.

"So, you three know what you are going to be doing when you get at school correct?"

Harry looks at him and nods. "Yes we do, and I think between the three of us we can get quite a few students to join us."

Hermione smiles. "Harry is right. I know a few students that these two might not know so between the three us of it will be a nice size group and that's not including any of the kids of the friends we know might want to bring along."

Ron chimes in. "Don't worry you two we got this."

Sirius smiles. "That's my bambi for you and his ever-loyal friends."

Remus looks on at them fondly. "You really would give your father a run for his money."

Sirius thinks for a minute. "Who are some of the students that you think will join you?"

Harry looks at Ron and Hermione for a moment then answers. "Well I'm going to guess most of Gryffindor house will and there are a few students in Hufflepuff and surprisingly Slytherin that will join us without a second thought."

Remus looks at him. "Really Harry? I didn't know you had any friends in the Slytherin house."

Harry grins like the Cheshire Cat. "Well I am a Maurders son after all am I not?"

They all laugh and 10 minutes later they arrive at the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looks at Hermione and Ron. "You two go on ahead and grab us a compartment I will be with you in a few minutes."

Hermione and Ron nod. "Okay mate we will see you soon." They both leave.

Sirius looks at Harry with a concerned look. "What's wrong Bambi?"

Harry pretends to feel hurt and wipes out his puppy dog eyes. "How long were you two going to hide that fact that your together?"

Remus is shocked but tries to keep a straight face as to not arouse suspicion. "What do you mean cub?"

Harry looks up and grins. "I mean come on it's so obvious and it doesn't bother me any. I already consider you to be an uncle Remmy, so this just seals the deal. Plus I just want you both to be happy and I believe you're the happiest when you're together."

Sirius shakes his head and chuckles. "We really can't get anything past you can we?" He ruffles Harry's hair a bit. "Thanks for the support though Bambi."

Harry smiles and laughs a little. "Nope, not a chance and of course."

Sirius and Remus both give Harry a big hug. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do and please contact us if anything happens."

Remus looks at Sirius and smiles. "I'm not sure that's the best advice to give him because theres not much you wouldn't do." He laughs and looks at Harry. "Basically cub, do the opposite of what he just said."

Harry nods and smiles. "Don't worry you two I will on both accounts." Harry turns around and walks towards the train to find where Ron and Hermione were.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

10 minutes later Harry finds Ron and Hermione and walks into the compartment, sitting down in the opposite seat from where they are sitting. "Hey guys sorry about that I needed to ask them about something."

Hermione smiles. "It's alright Harry we weren't worried, but we do need to give some serious thought about who we want in your new alliance and we need to be as specific as possible."

Harry nods. "Yeah I agree Mione and since we will have a long journey, we will have plenty of time to figure it out."

Ron looks at the two of them. "How many students do you think would be good."

Harry shakes his. "I hadn't really thought of that to be honest but for me honestly as many as we can get would be great, we can deal with the numbers later."

Ron and Hermione nod and a few more bites later the trio sees a few more of their friends entering the train.

Neville walks up with Seamus and pokes his head in. "Hey, you guys mind if we join you?"

Harry smiles at his friends and shakes his head. "No not at all please come in and sit down. We have something that we want to talk to you two about anyways."

Seamus and Neville walk into the compartment and sit down. Seamus looks at Harry. "So what is goin on?"

Harry looks at them then shrugs his shoulders. "I mean a lot has happened this summer but we will get into that."

Seamus nods his head. "Alright then I guess we had good timing." He walks in with Neville and they sit down in the compartment.

Harry looks at Ron and Hermione and they nod their heads. "Well you two are going to be major key members so we might as well start from the beginning."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceed to tell Neville and Seamus about what happened over the summer and their plans to start a new alliance.

Seamus looks at them. "Wow I never thought that the entire wizarding world had it all wrong. You can count on me Harry, you know I would stand by you no matter what and nothing is going to change that."

Neville nods. "Same goes for me Harry, I am with you till the end."

Harry smiles big. "Thanks you guys that really means a lot. I knew I could count on the both of you."

Hermione looks at them and just shakes her head while smiling. "Well since we have two more heads, we should get started on making a list of other students that we think we be good for the alliance."

Ron looks at the small group then thinks of something important. "Guys we have to make sure that we keep this quiet because we don't want the wrong people finding out what we are doing and having them reporting back to Dumbledore."

They all nod in agreement.

Seamus speaks up. "Wait before we get started, Harry what is the deal with Ginny she was acting very strangely when I saw her and I mean more strange than usually. I'm actually kinda worried."

Harry looks at him and shakes his head. "I'm not sure to be honest I'm honestly extremely worried as well."

Ron shakes his head in disappointment. "We have been trying to figure that out along with the twins, Bill, and Charlie but we haven't been able to think of anything concrete yet."

Harry thinks thoughtfully for a moment and says. "I'm starting to wonder if Dumbledore has something to do with it."

Hermione looks at Harry with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by that Harry?"

Harry just looks at his closest friends. "I think he is influencing her somehow and is playing on her crush that she has had for me since her first year and possibly before that."

Ron agrees with Harry. "You have a point and she has definitely liked you for a long time."

Neville is shocked. "That is really troubling, but would he really sink that low?"

Harry looks grim but nods. "Unfortunately, now that we know what we know, I really think he would Nev and I think the more we uncover the truth the more unpleasant it's going to get."

Luna and Daphne walk up to their compartment a few minutes later. Luna looks at them. "Hey you guys we just wanted to come by and say hi."

Harry looks up and smiles at the two girls. "Hey Luna, hey Daph it's good to see you both again."

Harry trails off for a minute before speaking again. "We are going to be having a meeting soon so anyone you two know that are trustworthy are more than welcome to come to it. We will be holding it in a secret location on the seventh floor."

Daphne speaks up. "It's one thing that I became friends with you Harry now you want me to bring my other friends along with me and join something." She smirks then continues speaking. "You know you are really asking a lot of me." She turns her attention to Ron. "Hello Ron."

Ron struggles to bring his thoughts together but finally manages to do just that. "Hello Daphne."

Luna turns her attention to Daphne. "We should probably be getting back." Daphne nods and before she leaves with Luna, she says her goodbyes to the group.

Harry turns his attention to Ron. "Well I don't think that exchange could have gone any better, don't you think Ron?"

Ron blushes so his cheeks turn the color of his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

Seamus just smirks. "Sure you don't mate whatever you say."

The gang just laughs and starts talking about more pleasant topics.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Fleur is with her family saying her goodbyes before she leaves for England. Apolline comes over and gives her daughter a big hug and a kiss. "Now be safe and don't forget to write to us and be sure so say hi to Harry for us."

Fleur blushes and looks down at her feet. "Mama please stop you're embarrassing me. I need to go now." Fleur turns and enters the carriage where her headmistress and friends are waiting. She walks to her room and finds her friends there already situated and looking eager to talk.

Her friend Adilene speaks first and hugs her. "Hello Fleur its really nice to see you again after this long break."

Fleur shakes her head and smiles and hugs her back. "Addy you know its only been a few weeks since the last time we saw each other right."

Adilene smiles but nods. "Yes I know, but I miss all the time we get to spend together while we are at school."

Angelique nods in agreement and copies her and hugs Fleur. "I agree with Adilene here. I love all the time we get to spend together and it's sad to think that this will be the last year that we get to do this."

Caroline puts a hand on Angelique's shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure we will still be able to spend a ton of time together even after we all graduate." Then she gets a devilish grin on her face and turns to face Fleur. "That is if Fleur isn't too busy spending time with her green- eyed boy wonder."

Fleur blushes. "Caroline please stop. He is just a friend nothing more, so I will have plenty of time to hang out with the three of you."

Angelique makes a face that rivals Caroline's own. "You mean he is just a friend for now? We all know that you want him to be more than that so there is no point in denying it."

Before Fleur can answer Hedwig lands on the space next to her with a letter attached to her leg. Fleur grabs an owl treat from her bag and gives to Hedwig before gently taking the letter from her leg. "There you go girl, why don't you stay with us until we get to Hogwarts?"

Hedwig hoots and nuzzles her head against Fleur then settles down next to her and falls asleep for a nap.

Her three friends look at her amazed and then Adilene speaks up. "Whose owl is that and why is it so friendly with you?"

Fleur can't help the blush that comes on her cheeks. "This would be Harry's owl and we have been corresponding all summer since the world cup." Then she looks down at the letter in her hands and opens it.

 **Dearest Fleur,**

 **I really hope that this isn't going to be the last time we speak, I wish you would tell me if it was or wasn't the last time. I am really hoping that it isn't the last time because I have really been enjoying getting to know you over the summer. I can't believe that summer vacation is over already. My godfathers are taking myself, Hermione, and Ron to the train station to help Mrs. Weasley since she is always so stressed at this time of year.**

 **I am also really hoping for a quiet uneventful school year this year, but I know that won't happen because well it's me we are talking about.** **I should be arriving at school by tomorrow afternoon, so it might be more difficult to stay in contact with you, that is if you want to. I really don't want to assume anything so please tell me if I'm jumping the gun so to speak (it's a muggle term so I'm not sure if you will get the reference). Anyway, I really hope I will hear back from you.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Harry**

 **P.S. Can you let Hedwig sleep there with you for a bit? I don't want her to get exhausted. Thank you hun.**

Fleur looks up from her letter to find her three friends looking at her for an explanation. "Harry is worried that this will be the last time that he will hear from me and he wants me to let Hedwig sleep here for a bit."

Angelique looks at her whiling shaking her head. "You mean you haven't told him that we are coming to his school?"

Fleur shakes her head while absentmindedly moves her necklace between her fingers. "No, I haven't told him because I was under strict orders from my parents not to, but I really wanted to because it is breaking my heart letting him think that this is the last time, he will hear from me."

Caroline notices this movement from Fleur and her curiosity is piqued. "Fleur what is that necklace that your holding on to?"

Fleur is startled out of her movements and looks down at her necklace. "Oh this was a birthday present from harry, it's a dragon with two different colored eyes. One of the eyes is a blue Sapphire and the other eye is a green Emerald." She then holds it out, so her friends can see it.

Adeline stares at it for a few more seconds before she decides to say something. "It is so beautiful Fleur, Harry really has great taste and I can't believe he got that for you."

Before any of the other girls can respond Madame Maxine comes to the door of their room. "Ladies you should get some rest it's going to be at least 4 more hours until we get there."

The three girls say in unison. "Yes Madame Maxine." She nods and leaves the girls alone.

 **ǿ** **ǿ**

Back with the Hogwarts students a few hours later, as they have just arrived at the train station. The prefects get out of the train first and ask for the first years to come with them. Once everyone is out of the train the students take the carriages to the castle.

The returning students are filled into the great hall, then they disperse to their proper houses. The new students are brought in the great hall a few minutes later and are led to the front facing the staff table.

Dumbledore stands up to address the students. "I just wanted to say welcome to another year at Hogwarts and once we get the new students sorted, I will have a few more beginning of the term announcements."

McGonagall walks up with her scroll. "Now when I call your name, I want you to come up here and sit on the stool, so you can be sorted into your proper houses."

The house sorting takes about a half hour and as soon as it's done Dumbledore stands up to make his announcements.

"I want to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Secondly quidditch has been cancelled for the school year."

The quidditch players from all the houses could be heard groaning the loudest followed by the rest of the student body.

Dumbledore puts his hands up asking for silence from his students. "The reason for this is because Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and with that we will be hosting to foreign schools, they are Beubaxton Academy and Durmstrang Institute."

Whispers could be heard throughout the student body and hushed excitement could also be seen on the faces of the students from this announcement.

Harry whispers to his friends. "So this is what Siri and Remus wouldn't tell me about this summer."

Ron shakes his head. "I guess so."

A few minutes later Dumbledore stands up again. "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies from Beubaxton Academy of the Arts."

All the heads in the hall turn towards the doors as girls in silk blue dresses enter the Great Hall.

Harry can't hide the shock from his face as he spots a familiar face among the ladies.

Hermione nudges his shoulder. "Look Harry Fleur is here."

Harry nods dumbly. "Yes I can see that Mione." Fleur senses someone is watching and smirks when she sees Harry sporting a shocked expression on his face while she continues to walk with her classmates.

Madame Maxine walks up to Dumbledore and fakes a smile. "Hello Dumbleedore."

Dumbledore smiles. "Hello Madame Maxine, your girls are going to be sitting with the Ravenclaws which are the students with blue ties."

Madame Maxine nods and she leads her girls over to the Ravenclaw table as instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore comes back to the front. "And now let us please give a warm welcome to the boys from Durmstrang Institute."

Boys walk into the Great Hall with stern expressions on their faces then Viktor Krum walks into the Great Hall behind his classmates followed by their headmaster.

Igor Karkaroff walks up to the headmaster and greets him. They both smile and hug each other, then Dumbledore directs them to the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore continues to address the extended student body.

"Now there are some important rules that we need to cover pertaining to the tournament, and to tell you these will be Barty Crouch."

A man with a mustache walks to the front and the students can only assume that it is Mr. Barty Crouch. "Because of the seriousness and difficulty of this tournament it has been determined by the Ministry of Magic that no student under the age of 16 can participate in the Tri Wizard Tournament."

Students were shouting out how unfair that was, but they were easily silenced by Dumbledore. "That's enough! My students will not behave this way, the rules are rules, so you must abide by them."

Seamus whispers. "Well he certainly shut that down pretty, quickly didn't he?"

Katie Bell leans over to them. "Yeah I have never seen him this stern before, does anyone know what is going on?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, not a clue Katie."

Harry looks at them. "If you want to know then we will tell you but not until we are somewhere more private." Both Dean and Katie nod then they all turn their attention back to the front of the Great Hall.

A few hours later the feast is over, and the students have been released to go to their houses for the night and they were told that they would receive their course schedules in the morning at breakfast from their heads of houses.

The Gryffindor students start to get up and return to their dorm then Harry turns to his friends. "I will be setting up a reunion of sorts in a few days, so I want you all to look out for more information as it comes." His friends all nod and soon only Harry, Hermione, and Ron are left in the Great Hall from the Gryffindor's.

Ron looks at Hermione and Harry. "Well you two I'm going to head up to the tower. I will see you when you get there, Mate." Ron turns and leaves.

Hermione hugs Harry. "I'm going to head up too Harry, I will see you in the morning in the common room before breakfast." Harry nods and Hermione turns and leaves the Great Hall with Ron to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry turns to leave but out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar head of silver blonde hair walking towards him and an immediate smile grows on his face.

"Hello 'Arry, how are you?" Fleur smiles as she walks over to him.

"I'm doing much better now that you are here, how are you doing?" He suddenly notices that she is wearing the necklace that he bought her. "Your wearing the necklace I got you, I didn't know if you would like it."

Fleur blushes and nods. "But of course I am 'Arry, it is beautiful."

Harry smiles. "Well I'm glad that you like et and I'm even more glad that you are wearing it, you certainly don't have to."

Fleur just shakes her head. "You're a silly boy, I want to wear et."

Harry changes gears. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to my school?"

"I wasn't allowed to 'Arry, my papa made me promise that I wouldn't say a word to you."

"Well I guess I can't be made at you for that. Did you know he sent me a letter a few weeks ago?"

Fleur shakes her head. "No, I didn't, although I'm not surprized that he did."

Harry looks at her seriously. "I should warn you that I have a bit of a reputation here, so you should probably be careful around me."

Fleur just smiles. "I think that I should be the judge of that 'Arry. But I should get going soon before Madame Maxine sends out a search party for me."

Harry chuckles a little. "Yes, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Well I will let you go Fleur and I hope we can talk again soon."

Fleur nods. "Of courze we can, I want to continue to get to know you better." She kisses his cheek. "Good night 'Arry." Then she leaves the Great Hall and heads to her room in the carriage.

Harry stands there, shell shocked for a few moments before he shakes himself back to reality and heads up to the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

Once Harry arrives in the common room and walks up to his dorm room which he shares with Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron.

Seamus looks up as Harry enters the room. "Did you enjoy your time with your French princess?"

Harry blushes. "Oh shut up Seamus."

The boys all laugh, and Ron says. "Well regardless this should be a very interesting and eventful year."

 **End of Chapter 3**

So, guys tell me what you think of this chapter and please answer my questions at the beginning. I have also decided to have Hermione be with Draco and Seamus is going to be with Angelique one of Fleur's best friends.


	4. Author note

**Author note**

 **Hello to my awesome readers. I wanted to let you know that the chapters have been updated and fixed of most of the grammatical errors. Some of the chapters gained a few hundred words or so. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
